Coping with Two Homes
by Mr. JRyan
Summary: Sequel to Divorce. Five years after Chris and Bianca split up, Bianca moves to Florida with their son. But he's attacked, and warlocks at his high school want to kill him. Can Chris and Bianca put aside their differences to save their son? !COMPLETE!
1. The News

O.O

This is the sequel to my other one-shot: Divorce. First of all, I'm gonna start by answering a few of the reviews I got yesterday and today from Divorce.  
  
Sam: About Brain, it's a funny story, actually. I picked that name because me and my BFF, Teresa, are writing a Charmed fanfic for just ourselves, and Chris had a son in that one, too. His name was Brian. I usually get my ideas for names from my friends' fanfics and fanfics I write with them.  
  
Charmed Melinda Halliwell: I know I kinds just ended the story quickly. I didn't mean to. Like I said at the end, I had just gotten over a case of a really bad writers block. I lied when I said that, actually. It's still a bit with me, but writing fanfics with Teresa is helping it, so I decided to write a one-shot and see how it turned out. Not my best work, but still kinda good. Actually, I didn't like it that much. But if my fans did, then I'll keep trying!  
  
Also thanx to Willows2 and buffspike for reviewing my story!  
  
This story is set about 5 years after Divorce  
  
Coping with Two Homes:

Chapter 1: The News

Chris ran into Brian's room and pulled the covers off his bed. "C'mon! School starts in an hour!"

"Dad, why do you like to torture me?!" Brian yelled, pulling his pillow out from under him and putting it over his head.

Chris smiled and pulled the pillow off his son, hitting him in the head with it. "Because it's fun. Now get up." At that, he ran out of the room.

Brian sat up in bed and rubbed his eyes.

"What does a fifteen year old have to do in this house to get some sleep?" he muttered, walking into the bathroom across from his room to brush his teeth.

Chris walked in.

"Change of plans for today. My boss just called," he said, grabbing his cologne.

"Again?! Dad, that's the second time you bailed on me this week!" Brian yelled, slamming down his toothbrush.

"I know, Brian. I'll make it up to you. I promise. Hey, you get to spend the day with your mom. That'll be fun, won't it?" Chris asked, putting on the cologne.

"No. I hate her," Brian said, grabbing his razor and shaving cream.

"You don't hate her."

"Sure I do."

Leo decided on that moment to walk in. "No, you just hate what she did to your dad."

"That too," Brian said, putting the shaving cream on his face.

Leo grabbed the can. "That's mine."

"Well, I like it," Brian said, grabbing it back.

"You need to get your own," Leo said, grabbing it back.

"Dad won't buy me any."

"You have money. Use it."

"I do. For dates."

Chris looked at his watch. "Shit. I'm late. My boss's gonna kill me." He ran over to the door but stopped and looked back at Brian before leaving. "Be nice to your mom, okay? She enjoys the days she gets to spend with you."

"Fine. I'll try."

"Don't try. Do," Chris said, running out.

"I can't believe he's bailing on me again," Brian said, putting his things away and grabbing Leo's aftershave from the cabinet.

"Use your dad's," Leo said, grabbing it from him. "And you know he tries. He really does. He doesn't bail on you often. Plus, you know that his boss's a jackass. We've all met him before."

"Then why doesn't dad just get a new job?"

"Because he likes his job. He just doesn't like his boss. Now, hurry up and get ready. You can't orb to school since your Grandma bound all your powers. I'll drive you," Leo said, walking out of the bathroom.

"I hate mom," Brian said, grabbing Chris's aftershave and putting some on.

O.O

Bianca rushed to the school at four pm to pick up Brian.

Brian sighed and got in the car. "Hey, mom."

Bianca smiled. "Hey, sweetie. Don't I get a kiss?"

Brian looked out the window to make sure no one was watching, then kissed Bianca on the cheek.

Bianca wrinkled her nose. "You smell like your father."

"I used his aftershave this morning."

"No wonder. We'll go shopping and get you your own this weekend," she said, driving out the parking lot.

"This weekend?"

"Yeah. This weekend." When Bianca received a puzzled look from Brian once again, she glanced over at him. "You mean, your father hasn't told you yet?"

"Told me what?"

"We've agreed that every other week your staying at my house."

"Every other _week_?"

"Yeah. Week. You're going to stay at your father's house one week, then my house the next, then his, and so forth," Bianca said, pulling into her driveway.

"I can't do that."

"Sure you can. And you will. Your father isn't your only parent that wants to see you everyday, you know."

"You could've fooled me."

Bianca unbuckled herself then stared at Brian. "Excuse me?"

"Mom, if you haven't noticed, I only see you like once a month!" Brian yelled, getting out of the car and slamming his door.

"That's why we worked this out! So I could see you more!" Bianca yelled back, also getting out of the car and walking up the steps to her front door.

"This is bullshit," Brian said, grabbing his cell phone and calling Chris's cell.

"Hello?" Chris answered on the other line.

"You worked this out with mom before talking to me first?" Brian demanded.

Chris sighed. "I'm sorry, but I had to. She was going to go to court because she accused me of not letting her see you enough. Which is crap, I might add. Because she never even asked. I mean, really, all she had to do was call me. She didn't need to threaten me. She-"

"You still could've talked to me about it! Don't plan out my life for me, dad! That's my job! And I'm gonna call Grandpa! Because I know he won't like this!" Brian yelled, hanging up on Chris.

Bianca sighed. "C'mon. Let's just go inside, sweetie."

Brian stuck his phone in his pocket and followed her.

O.O

"Chris, I don't care if she wanted to take you to court!" Leo yelled that night at Chris in the living room, pacing around.

"Well, I do, dad! She could've gotten custody of Brian! I didn't want to risk that!" Chris yelled back, getting of the couch.

"She wouldn't of won! She's a horrible mother! You know she wouldn't of!"

"Don't call her a horrible mother, because she's not!"

"Has she been there for Brian the last five years?! Has she?!"

"No, but-!"

"Exactly, Chris! If she hasn't even been there for the first part of his teen years, which are the hardest, then she shouldn't get the right to see him at all!"

"Do I have a say in this discussion?" Brian asked from the doorway, Bianca standing behind him.

Chapter one of my first real Charmed fic that's not a one-shot! Hope you liked it!

Hannah


	2. Frustration

O.O  
  
Thanx for all the reviews I got! It really means a lot to me that you guys are supporting my through the last days of my writers block! I love all the support, because it's making it go away faster! I promise longer chapters later on, really. But I can also promise that it's not going to be the next chapter. Oh, and in the next chapter, we're going to have a permanent special guest! I guess that doesn't make him a guest then, huh? Oh well! It's me! A lot of things I say don't make sense! Anyway, enough chit-chat! On with the story!  
  
Coping With Two Homes:  
  
Chapter 2: Frustration  
  
Chris and Leo turned around quickly.  
  
"How long have you two been standing there?" Chris asked, moving out of the way so Brian and Bianca could walk in.  
  
"Long enough," Bianca said, glaring at Leo while sitting down on the couch.  
  
"Don't blame me for your horrible parenting skills," Leo said, glaring back.  
  
"Dad!" Chris whispered, glaring at him.  
  
"What? I was just stating the truth," Leo said, sitting down in a chair opposite Bianca, never taking his eyes off her.  
  
"Who cares about that?! I only care that my family's talking about what's going to happen in my life behind my back!" Brian yelled, crossing his arms and leaning against the wall.  
  
"Brian, we're only doing what's best for you," Chris said, walking over to him and putting a hand on his arm.  
  
Brian pushed Chris away. "I know what's best for me! Not you!"  
  
"You're only a kid, Brian! You don't know what's best for anyone!" Bianca yelled, standing up.  
  
"Are you saying that just because I'm a fucking kid that I'm stupid, mother?!" Brian yelled back.  
  
"Watch your mouth!" Chris yelled.  
  
"Why is everyone ganging up on me?!" Brian yelled in frustration, orbing to his room.  
  
Little Chris walked in slowly. "Uh . . . Is this a bad time . . ?" he asked uncertainly, looking from future Chris to Bianca, and back again, then finally at Leo.  
  
"No. It's a great time," Leo said, forcing a smile. "What's up?"  
  
"It's a bad time. I can feel the tension in the air," little Chris said, starting to walk out.  
  
Leo grabbed his arm. "No. It's okay. What's up?"  
  
Little Chris looked back at future Chris and Bianca one last time, then grabbed Leo's sleeve and pulled him out of the room.  
  
"So, what're we gonna do about Brian?" Bianca asked a minute later, breaking the silence.  
  
"I really don't want him to have to switch homes every week," Chris said, facing her.  
  
"We could always get back together, you know. For Brian, I mean," Bianca added quickly.  
  
Chris looked at her like she was crazy.  
  
"Just a thought . . . " Bianca muttered, looking down at the ground.  
  
"We'll take it to court," Chris said.  
  
Bianca looked up at him. "You're kidding, right?"  
  
Chris shook his head. "I know that it could mean that you could win custody over him, but I'm willing to take that chance. I just don't want him to have to live in two separate home for the next three years," Chris sighed, sitting next to Bianca.  
  
Bianca nodded in agreement, then looked over at Chris, staring into his eyes.  
  
Chris scooted closer to Bianca, closed his eyes, and kissed her deeply.  
  
"God, I hate you guys!" came Brian's voice from the doorway.  
  
Bianca and Chris quickly looked up to see Brian, Leo, Piper, Wyatt, and little Chris standing there.  
  
Brian looked at them with disgust then ran up the stairs, little Chris running after him.  
  
"Uh . . . "Piper said uncertainly.   
  
Chris quickly got up and was about to run up the stair when Wyatt started talking.  
  
"Don't talk to him just yet. Trust me," he said.  
  
Chris turned around and looked at him. He sighed and sat down on the steps, putting his head in his hands.  
  
"I think I better go . . . " Bianca said, getting up.  
  
"I think that's a good idea," Leo said, glaring at her.  
  
Bianca looked down at the floor and walked out the door.  
  
Leo watched her leave, then walked over to Chris.  
  
Chris looked up at him and sighed. "I really screwed up."  
  
"Personally, I blame Bianca," Leo said, earning a hit from Piper. "What?"  
  
"You just hate her," Piper said, putting her hands on her hips.  
  
"You can't tell me that you don't after what she did to Chris," Leo said, facing her.  
  
"I don't. Because I don't blame her," Piper said matter-of-factly.  
  
Wyatt walked over. "I do. He may be the future version of my little brother, but he's still my little brother."  
  
Chris smiled weakly up at Wyatt. "Thanks. That means a lot to me."  
  
"I bet. Since you don't have future me here to help you through this all. But you always got me. Sure, I'm younger than you, but I can still try," Wyatt said, ruffling Chris's hair and walking up the stairs.  
  
"Why did you stay here after you changed the future, Chris?" Piper asked curiously.  
  
"Because, since I changed the future, there's already a me there. I really don't belong anywhere, so I decided to stay here with you guys," Chris said, looking down at the floor. "But I can't say that I don't think about Wyatt every minute of every day. Because, you know, present Wyatt was right. I do need him here to help me through this all. I need him so much. He'd know exactly what to do."  
  
"Well, maybe that can happen," Piper said, smiling a devilish smile.  
  
Chris looked up at her. "Mom, personal gain. Remember that."  
  
"Well, I think magic owes you," Piper said, walking up the stairs.  
  
Chris got up and watched her disappear on the next floor.   
  
"What do you think she's gonna do?" he asked, turning to face Leo.  
  
"I think I have an idea of what she's going to do. And if I'm right, I can't tell you. Sorry," Leo said, smiling before orbing out.  
  
O.O  
  
Piper said the last words, a man forming in front of her.  
  
The man looked at his hands then at his body, then finally looking up at Piper, smiling.  
  
Piper smiled back. "You'll be the perfect surprise for Chris . . . Wyatt."  
  
O.O.O.O.O  
  
Hey! I slight cliffhanger! Cliffhangers really aren't my style, but I always thought they were hell on the stories I've read in the past, so I decided they'd be fun on my stories, so I've been working on them. Anyway, I hope you guys liked this chapter! Until next time!  
  
Hannah 


	3. Different Views

O.O  
  
In this chapter, since there's going to be two Chris's and two Wyatt's, present Chris and Wyatt will become Chris1 and Wyatt1. Future Chris and Wyatt will become Chris2 and Wyatt2. But when there's only one of them in a scene, they'll just be referred to as Chris and Wyatt. It'll be confusing, but I'm sure we can all work through it! If anyone has any other ideas, please tell me!  
  
Coping With Two Homes:  
  
Chapter 3: Different Views  
  
The next day, about an hour after Piper had told everyone about what she did for Chris, Chris2 was pacing and ranting about personal gain.  
  
"It could backfire, and then where would we be?!?!" Chris2 yelled facing Piper.  
  
Piper was about to open her mouth to say something when Chris2 started yelling again.  
  
"I mean, it could've really messed everything up!! And what are the elders going to say?!?! They're going to be so mad at us!! They-!!"  
  
"Chris, I am an elder, remember?" Leo interrupted, raising his eyebrows.  
  
"Dad, chill. It's not the worst thing in the world. It's actually a pretty sweet deal," Brian said, smirking.  
  
"Yeah. I now you can't steal my brother from me, because you have yours now," Chris1 said, smiling.   
  
Wyatt1 rolled his eyes and smiled at his little brother.  
  
"It's a good thing, Chris," Paige said.  
  
"Yeah. So cut your mom some slack. She was just trying to make you happy," Phoebe said, putting an arm around Piper's shoulders.  
  
Chris2 looked at all of them like they were crazy. "But personal gain-!!"  
  
Wyatt1 rolled his eyes. "Screw the rules about personal gain. It's just a bunch of bullshit, anyway, if you ask me."  
  
Leo looked at him with a watch-your-mouth kind of look.  
  
"Sorry," Wyatt1 said, smiling and looking down at the floor.  
  
Chris2 sighed and sat down. He looked up at Piper. "Sorry for yelling, mom." He smiled. "Thanks. Really. I need him here. Life's just not the same without him." He looked over at Wyatt2, still smiling.  
  
Wyatt2 sat next to Chris2 and pulled him into a hug. He whispered into Chris's ear, "I love you, little brother."  
  
Tears started to slowly stream down Chris's face. "I love you, too, big brother," he said, not even thinking about whispering, just thinking that he was so happy because his brother was back to help him through everything.  
  
Chris1 was about to hug Wyatt1 when he pushed him away.  
  
"Don't touch me," Wyatt1 said, crossing his arms.  
  
"Well fine then. Just trying to spread the brotherly love," Chris1 said, moving away from his older brother.  
  
"In a few years, maybe," Wyatt1 said, smirking at this little brother and leaving the room, Chris1 following.  
  
"I wish they would get along better," Leo muttered to himself.  
  
"Well, it seems like Chris is all for getting along. It's Wyatt with the problem," Paige said. Then her eyes went wide. "What if he's turning evil?! What if Chris only delayed it?! What if he only delayed us dying?! What if-!"  
  
Wyatt smiled at Paige, letting go of Chris, who had wiped away his tears. "Trust me. He's not turning evil. Just going through a little-brothers-are-so-annoying phase. It'll pass soon."  
  
"I hope so. Because their constant bickering is giving me a lot of headaches," Piper said, sighing. "Then there's Chris and Bianca-"  
  
"Chris and Bianca?" Wyatt asked, looking at Chris. He looked back at Piper. "But they're great together. They-"  
  
"Got married then divorced five years ago," Chris said, looking down at the floor.   
  
"Oh," Wyatt said, a little shocked. "I see . . . So, if you guys are already divorced, then why are you fighting?"  
  
Chris was about to say something when Leo decided he had to put in his two cents.  
  
"Because she's a bitch who doesn't know when to let old habits die."  
  
Piper glared at Leo. "She is not! She just wants to see her son more! I don't blame her! Chris isn't letting her see him at all!"  
  
"That's not true!" Chris yelled, standing up quickly. "I'd be more than happy to let her see Chris if she'd call once in a while!"  
  
"Why are you taking Bianca's side, anyway, Piper?!" Leo yelled. "Chris is our son! We're supposed to support him!"  
  
"I am! I just believe that Bianca's a sweet girl that Chris shouldn't have divorced in the first place!" Piper yelled back.  
  
"She asked me for the divorce, mom! Not the other way around!" Chris yelled.  
  
Piper was about to yell back when Wyatt stood up.  
  
"Okay, okay! Settle down, people! We'll get this all sorted out!" he yelled, glancing over at Brian, who was staring at the ground. "Your upsetting the kid!"  
  
Brian looked up and glared at Wyatt. "I'm not a kid," he muttered.  
  
Leo looked over at Brian. "Brian, I'm sorry. I just --"  
  
"It's okay, Grandpa. I understand. You hate my mom --"  
  
"I don't hate her --"  
  
"-- but so do I, so I don't mind. I swear," Brian said, walking out of the room.  
  
Leo sighed. "Chris, I'm sorry."  
  
"It's okay. He'll get over it," Chris said, looking down at the floor.  
  
"I'll go talk to him --"  
  
"I don't think that'll be such a good idea, Leo," Phoebe said, putting a hand on his shoulder. "He just needs some time to think. Anyway, I got to get to work, so I'll catch you all later." She hugged Wyatt and walked out.  
  
Paige looked at her watch. "And I have a class to teach in about ten minutes, so I better go, too," she said, walking out.  
  
Leo looked up at Piper.  
  
Piper glared at him and stormed out.  
  
Wyatt looked at Chris. "We could talk to Bianca and work everything out, if you want . . ."  
  
"I don't think that's such a good idea," Leo said, walking over next to the two.  
  
"Just because you can't stand her," Chris said, looking at him.  
  
"Chris, I just can't stand what she did to you. I can't stand that she asked you to ask you for a divorce, then have the nerve to ask you to give up your powers if you wanted to stay with her. I can't stand the weeks I saw you cry after your divorce, and then tell everyone that you were okay. I can't stand how much pain she caused you," Leo said, tears forming in his eyes.  
  
Chris tried to force back his tears, but one escaped.  
  
Leo wiped it away and stared into Chris's eyes. "You're my son and I love you. I never wanted you to feel that kind of pain. And since she's the one who made it happen, I can't stand to see her, because it reminds me of what she did to you."  
  
Chris nodded and looked down at the ground. Leo smiled weakly and hugged Chris tightly.  
  
More tears flowed down Chris's face, but he just ignored them, resting his head on Leo's shoulder. "I love you, too, dad," he whispered, causing more tears to fall.  
  
Wyatt shifted uncomfortably, feeling he was intruding in on a father-son moment, and orbed out.  
  
Brian walked in slowly, noticing Chris and Leo.   
  
"Dad, are you crying?" he asked softly.  
  
Chris and Leo separated and Chris quickly wiped the tears off his face. "Uh, no. I - I just have something in my eye."  
  
"Both of them?" Brian asked, raising his eyebrows.  
  
"Ye -Yeah," Chris said, forcing a smile. "So, what's up?"  
  
O.O.O.O.O  
  
Chapter three! Hey, I wrote two chapters in one day! Aren't you just so proud of me? Well, I felt the need to write, so I wrote. Anyway, hope you liked this chapter! Please review! And if you haven't yet, please read the note I wrote at the top of the page! Until next time!  
  
Hannah 


	4. Moving

O.O  
  
Coping With Two Homes:  
  
Chapter 4: Moving

* * *

Brian looked at Chris strangely then handed him the phone.  
  
"Mom," Brian said to the confused look on Chris's face.   
  
"Hello?" Chris said with a sigh.  
  
"Chris, we need to talk. Meet me at the Coffee   
  
house tonight at six. Bye," Bianca said in one breath quickly, then clicked off the phone.  
  
Chris sighed and hung up the phone.  
  
Leo looked at him with concern. "Chris, what's wrong? What'd she want?"  
  
"She wants to talk at the coffee house at six," Chris said, sitting down.  
  
Leo looked disapprovingly at Chris and orbed out.  
  
Brian watched Leo orb out then sat next to Chris.  
  
"Well, maybe it's a good thing she wants to talk," Brian said, staring at the floor, trying to convince himself more than Chris.  
  
"Doubtful," Chris said, also staring at the floor.  
  
O.O  
  
"Chris! Finally! You're late!" Bianca said, sitting at an outside table at the Coffee House at 6:30.  
  
"Sorry if I have a life," Chris spat, sitting next to her.  
  
"Touchy, touchy. I guess I divorced you for more than just one reason," Bianca said, motioning for the waiter to come over.  
  
"What would you two fine folks like this evening?" the waiter asked politely, obviously forcing his smile.  
  
"I'll have a Tripe Chocolate Mocha Latte," Bianca said, smiling sweetly at the waiter, but telling him with her eyes to speed up the process a bit.  
  
"And what would you like, sir?" the waiter asked Chris.  
  
"Huh? Oh. Uh, nothing, thanks," Chris said, staring at the table.  
  
"Oh, don't be ridiculous, Christopher!" Bianca said, slapping his arm playfully. "I'm buying! Order something! You're making me feel like a horrible ex-wife!"  
  
Chris looked up at her, glaring. "You are a horrible ex-wife."  
  
Bianca looked a little shocked. "Now, Christopher, don't make a scene." She turned to the waiter. "He'll have a White Chocolate Mocha."  
  
Chris stopped glaring and smiled a bit. "I can't believe you still remember my favourite after five years, Bianca. That's something."  
  
"It's me," Bianca replied cheerfully. "Of course I remembered!"  
  
The waiter looked bored. "Would you two like anything else?"  
  
"No. That's quite alright," Bianca said, smiling, then the waiter walked off.  
  
Chris leaned towards her over the table. "Why did you want to meet me here, Bianca?"  
  
Bianca smiled. "I already told you. To talk."  
  
"I'm serious," Chris said coldly.  
  
Bianca took her time to smooth out her napkin on the table then looked up at Chris. "I want to discuss Brian."  
  
"What about him?" Chris said, narrowing her eyes suspiciously.  
  
"I want full custody of him," Bianca said matter-of-factly.  
  
Chris actually smiled a bit. "You know that's never going to happen, because I'm never going to let it."  
  
"I'm prepared to take you to court, Christopher," Bianca said, leaning over to table. "I have all my facts straight, and I have all the evidence to prove that I can raise him better than you can."  
  
Chris's eyes became pleading. "Bianca, please. You can't do this to me."  
  
"I can and I will. Chris, you have a huge family that loves you! I don't have anyone!"  
  
"Well, you know what, Bianca?! That's your own fault!" Chris yelled, standing up.  
  
"It is so not my fault!" Bianca yelled back, also standing up. "Is all yours! You're the one who kept almost getting killed! I just couldn't stay with a man like that! And if you don't give me my son, I'll take him from you in court!"  
  
O.O  
  
"Now?" Brian asked Leo.  
  
Brian, Leo, and Wyatt(2) were spying on Bianca and Chris from behind some bushes outside the Coffee House.  
  
Leo nodded, but Wyatt shook his head.  
  
"And why not?" Leo asked Wyatt, who was watching Bianca and Chris with interest.  
  
"This is better than wrestling!" Wyatt said, smiling at Leo.  
  
Leo rolled his eyes, pushed Wyatt, and walked over to Bianca and Chris.  
  
"What'd I do?" Wyatt asked Brian as they followed Leo.  
  
"Dude, those are my parents," Brian said, pushing Wyatt and walking ahead of him.  
  
"I won't let you take him from me, Bianca!" Chris yelled.  
  
"I won't let you keep him from me, Chris!" Bianca yelled back.  
  
Leo reached the table.  
  
"Now, I'm sure there is some kind of solution to this problem that doesn't involve yelling at each other in a coffee shop," he said, forcing the two back into their seats.  
  
"Dad, what the hell are you doing here?!" Chris yelled in disbelief.  
  
"Now, is that anyway to talk in front of your son?" Wyatt asked, pointing to Brian.  
  
"You two are here, too? That's great. Just great," Chris said, leaning back in chair.  
  
Bianca smiled at Brian. "Hi, sweetie. We were just calming talking about you."  
  
" 'Calmly'?" Brian asked, raising his eyebrows.  
  
"I have an idea. Why don't we let Brian decide?" Chris asked, leaning forward in his chair.  
  
"Because-"  
  
"Because you know he'll pick me over you," Chris said, raising his eyebrows.  
  
Bianca glared at him for interrupting her. "Because he's only 15. He doesn't know what's best for himself like we do."  
  
"You know what, Bianca? You're just a load of crap," Chris said, standing up. "And I'm leaving.  
  
"But you haven't even drunken your Mocha yet," Bianca whined, motioning to the coffee that the waiter had brought while they were fighting.  
  
Chris grabbed the steaming hot Mocha, walked over to Bianca, and poured it on her head.  
  
"That's okay. I don't want it. I'd prefer you have it instead," Chris said with a smirk, turning to leave.  
  
Bianca quickly spun him around.  
  
"You asshole!" Bianca screamed, grabbing her Latte and pouring it over Chris's head.  
  
"You bitch!" Chris yelled, punching her in the face.  
  
Bianca grabbed her nose, then kicked Chris in the kneecap.  
  
Chris grabbed his knee and then tackled Bianca.  
  
"Uh . . ." Wyatt said, watching the two. "Think we should do something?"  
  
Leo grabbed Chris while Brian grabbed Bianca.  
  
"Dad, let me go so I can beat the shit out of her!" Chris yelled, struggling to get free.   
  
"Chris, calm down!" Leo yelled back, holding onto him tighter.  
  
"I'm taking you to court, Christopher! And that's a promise!" Bianca yelled, breaking free of Brian's hold and storming over to her car.  
  
The waiter rolled his eyes and sighed. "I knew those two were going to be trouble from the moment I heard the word 'ex'."  
  
O.O  
  
A few weeks later was the court date that Bianca's lawyer had set.  
  
Chris hopped to the door, pulling his shoe on.  
  
"Brian, hurry up or we're going to be late!" he yelled, pulling on his other shoe.  
  
Brian ran down the stairs and accidentally slammed into Leo, who was walking out of the kitchen.  
  
"Sorry, Grandpa!" Brian yelled, running out the door.  
  
"I'll walk you to your car, Chris," Leo said, walking out the door after his son.  
  
Chris looked back at him. "Aren't you gonna come?"  
  
Leo smiled apologetically. "I can't. I got some stuff to do Up There. But your mother, your aunts, and your brother will be down later."  
  
Chris nodded. "I understand," he said, unable to hide the disappointment in his voice.  
  
"I'll tell you what. I'll go to the trial until I have to go, then I'll come straight back afterwards. Is that okay?" Leo asked hopefully.  
  
"Dad, you can't just walk in and out in the middle of court," Chris said, rolling his eyes.  
  
Leo shrugged, unable to think of anything else.  
  
"Dad, I really want you to be there," Chris said pleadingly.  
  
Then the two heard a jingle.  
  
"I got to go, Chris. But I promise you I'll try to make it," Leo said before orbing out.  
  
Chris sighed and got in the car.  
  
Brian chuckled. "Dad, you look funny in a suit."  
  
Chris rolled his eyes and started the car.  
  
O.O  
  
Leo quickly ran into the court room, knowing that he barely made it, not even being able to go home to change.  
  
Chris looked back and smiled at him from the front of the room.  
  
Bianca also looked back at him, and frowned, turning back to her lawyer.  
  
Leo quickly walked up to Chris.  
  
"You made it!" Chris said, a joyful glint in his eyes.  
  
Leo smiled. "Yeah. But just barely."  
  
"The important thing is that you're here," Piper said, walking up to the two.  
  
Leo and Chris nodded.  
  
Brian held out his hand to Leo. Leo just stared at it.  
  
Brian grabbed Leo's hand, rolling his eyes, and pulled him into one of those guy hugs. (AN: Those annoy me so much! It's like guys don't know how to hug or something!)  
  
Leo looked at him strangely.  
  
"What?" Brian asked, confused. "I know you're old, but you can't be that old."  
  
"Well that's so nice," Chris said, smiling.  
  
Bianca walked over. She looked Chris up and down with obvious dislike.   
  
"Ready to lose . . . honey?" she asked, smirking viciously.  
  
"I'd say you have it backwards . . . sweetie," Chris said, smirking just as vicious, if not more.  
  
Bianca stopped smirking, rolled her eyes, and walked back over to her lawyer.  
  
"Are you nervous?" Piper asked, concerned for her son.  
  
Chris sighed and looked at the floor. Then he looked back up at Piper.  
  
"Can't say I'm not," Chris said, glancing at Brian.  
  
"Well, you know, if the child's over 13, who they say they want to live with counts for a lot in these kind of cases," Brian pointed out. "And I'd rather die than live with mom."  
  
Chris rolled his eyes.  
  
"You're going to make him feel like the only reason you want to live with him is because you don't want to live with your mother," Leo said, smiling.  
  
"That's not true!" Brian said, rolling his eyes. "Dad's a cool dad."  
  
Chris blushed a bit and rolled his eyes.  
  
"I'm serious!" Brian said, smiling.  
  
The judge started to walked in and everyone rushed to their seats.  
  
O.O  
  
"What the judge ruled is worse than you just living with your mother!" Chris yelled in anger while he helped Brian pack after they got back.  
  
"Dad, not really. I mean 5 months with her a year. I'll live," Brian said, throwing a shirt into the suitcase.  
  
Chris looked disapproving. Then he grabbed the shirt out, folded it, and put it nicely into the suitcase.  
  
Brian rolled his eyes.  
  
"Brian, she's moving to Florida!" Chris yelled.  
  
"Hey, that mean I'll have a home in Florida, and a home in California!" Brian said, forcing a smile, knowing very well that Chris would be able to see right through it.  
  
"Wouldn't you rather just stay in California, though?" Chris asked, zipping up the suitcase and sitting down on the bed.  
  
"Of course. I love it here. You're here. Everyone else is here. But that's not an option, Dad. I wish it was, I really do, but it's not," Brian said, grabbing out another suitcase from the top of his closet. He turned back to Chris and smiled. "Plus, I get to stay here for 7 months in a year. I get to spend more time with you than mom!"  
  
Chris smiled a bit and looked down at the floor. "Yeah. I guess you're right."  
  
Leo walked in. "How's packing going?"  
  
Brian frowned and looked at Chris. "Not so great."  
  
Leo nodded and sat next to Chris on the bed.  
  
Chris looked up at Leo and smiled weakly. "Hey."  
  
"Chris, I know this is going to be really hard for you, but just know I'm always here, okay?" Leo asked, looking into Chris's eyes.  
  
Chris nodded and looked back down at the floor.  
  
Brian dropped the suitcase on the bed.  
  
"But, you know, there is another bad thing about moving to Florida with mom," Brian said thoughtfully, leaning on the wall.  
  
Chris looked up at him. "And what's that?" he asked.  
  
"I don't get to have a relationship with you like you have with Grandpa," Brian said softly, looking down at the ground.  
  
Chris and Leo glanced at each other, then back at Brian.  
  
"And what kind is that?" Leo asked.  
  
Brian looked up at him. "You're joking, right?"  
  
Leo smiled and shook his head.  
  
"Brian, we just know we have a father-son relationship. What else is there?" Chris asked, smiling.  
  
"There's loads of different kinds of father-son relationships! But you guys have the best kind! You guys are like best friends!" Brian said, getting teary eyed.  
  
"We are?" Chris and Leo asked in unison, looking at each other.  
  
"Yes!" Brian said, grabbing out more clothes.  
  
"Well, Brian, we can have that kind of relationship. We have 7 months a year for that," Chris said, getting up off the best.  
  
Brian looked down at his drawer, not daring to look up at Chris. Because, if he did, Chris would see the tears streaming down Brian's face.  
  
"Dad, we'd still be missing 5 months! You and Grandpa see each other every day! That's how you two can have that kind of relationship!" Brian said, more tears falling.  
  
Chris walked over to Brian and put a hand on his shoulder.  
  
"Brian, you to will have 7 months of seeing each other everyday to build up that kind of relationship," Leo said, also getting up.  
  
Brian turned around and faced Chris.  
  
As soon as Chris saw the tears on his son's face, he embraced Brian in a huge hug.  
  
"Brian, don't cry. It'll all be okay. I promise," Chris said, holding onto Brian tighter as he started to really cry.  
  
"I'm just going to miss you so much, Dad," Brian sobbed out onto Chris's shoulder, holding tightly onto his father's shirt.  
  
Chris felt tears starting to stream down his own face. "I'll miss you, too, Brian."  
  
Leo smiled sadly and walked out of the room quietly.  
  
Chris and Brian didn't let go of each other until Bianca walked into the room 15 minutes later.  
  
"Are you done packing yet, honey?" Bianca asked Brian as the two quickly let go of each other, wiping off their faces.  
  
"Just about," Brian said, turning back to his open suitcase.  
  
O.O  
  
Brian got out of the car and faced his new home from the next 5 months.  
  
He sighed deeply and walked in after Bianca.  
  
Bianca smiled at him. "We're going to have so much fun!"  
  
"Yeah. Fun," Brian said in an unenthusiastic voice before pounding up the stairs to his room.

* * *

My longest and best chapter yet! I really enjoyed writing this one!  
  
My favourite section of this chapter to write was the Coffee House one. It was making Bianca and Chris have a go at each other like that.  
  
That hardest one to write was the one before the last, in Brian's room. It got me really emotional, and I had to stop myself from crying right along with Chris and Brian!  
  
Anyway, please review! I hope you liked the chapter!  
  
Hannah 


	5. New Friends and New Ideas

Coping With Two Homes:  
  
Chapter 5: New Friends and New Ideas

Brian walked into his new school and looked around. If he thought it looked big from the outside, he was kidding himself.  
  
Just then the bell for first period rang and he ran down the hallways, knowing exactly were to go since Bianca had suggested that they check things out before his first day so he wouldn't get lost.  
  
Brian ran down one hallway and ran into a guy, knocking him over.  
  
"I'm so sorry!" Brian nearly yelled, helping him up.  
  
The guy smiled at him as he dusted off his clothes. "It's no big deal. Really. I haven't seen you around. Are you new here?" he asked.  
  
Brian tore his eyes away from the guys and looked down at the floor, nodding.  
  
"I'm Chad. And you are?" Chad asked, lifting up Brian's chin so he could look at his face.  
  
"I - I'm Brian," Brian said, smiling a bit.  
  
"Are you lost?" Chad asked.  
  
Just then, Brian's cell phone rang.  
  
Brian checked the number and smiled as he realized to was his best friend, Robbie, calling him.  
  
He looked up at Chad. "I got to take this. But it'll only be a minute. I promise." He answered his cell phone. "Robbie, what the hell are you doing calling me? It's five thirty in the morning there!"  
  
Robbie yawned. "Yeah, I know. But I wanted to catch you before you left for school."  
  
"I'm already at school. I'm gonna be late for first period soon," Brian said, rolling his eyes. "Plus, you never get up after seven."  
  
"So? I can get up this early if it's concerning my best friend. So, what time is it there?" Robbie asked, yawning again.  
  
"Eight thirty. Now go back to be," Brian said, hanging up. He looked back at Chad. "I came from San Francisco."  
  
Chad nodded in understanding. "So, are you lost?"  
  
"No, actually, I'm not. I just . . . Okay, I'm a little lost," Brian said, cracking a real smile.  
  
Chad smiled back at him. Then he took Brian's schedule and looked at it. "Hey, you have most of your classes with me. And then the rest with my best friend, Tommy. C'mon," he said, starting to walk off.  
  
Brian smiled wider and followed him.  
  
O.O  
  
Brian took his tray carrying his lunch and looked around for a place to sit.  
  
"Brian, over here!" Chad yelled, waving at Brian from across the cafeteria.  
  
"Making friends isn't that hard at this school," Brian said, smiling and starting to walk towards Chad.  
  
Just then one of the football players stuck out his foot and tripped Brian, causing him to fall face first into his pasta.  
  
"You should watch where you're going, newbie," the football player said, snickering.  
  
"Maybe you should watch where you trip your foot, Eric," Chad said, who had suddenly shown up quickly, a guy standing next to him, which Brian assumed was Tommy. Then he reached down and helped up Brian.  
  
"Well, maybe your little girly friend here should remember not to pass through my section of the cafeteria, Charleson," Eric said, glaring at Chad. The he pushed him backwards into Tommy.  
  
"Oh, it's on now!" Chad yelled, about to punch Eric in the face.  
  
"Chad, he's not worth it!" Tommy yelled, holding him back. "Let's just go. Got it?"  
  
"Fine," Chad said coldly, glaring at Eric before Tommy forced him to walk back to their table, Brian following.  
  
When they got there, Tommy handed Brian some napkins.  
  
"Don't worry about Eric. He's a huge jock who thinks he owns everything he touches. Including Tommy's girlfriend," Chad said, glaring over at Eric.  
  
Then Brian's cell phone rang.  
  
"Not again," Brian said, noticing the number to Robbie's cell. "Hello?"  
  
"Hey, baby!" said Brian's girlfriend, Stacey said from the other end.  
  
Brian smiled. "Hey, Stace. Um, listen, I'm right in the middle of lunch, so-"  
  
"I know! That's why I called now! Because I knew you'd be able to talk," Stacey said, enthusiastic.  
  
"What about your classes?" Brian asked, knowing that it was nine o'clock there.  
  
"We have the day off today. Robbie and I are heading to your house."  
  
"Why? I won't be living there for five months," Brian said, earning confused looks from both Tommy and Chad.  
  
"We want to talk to your dad, silly. Hey, Mr. Halliwell. We're at your house now, Brian."  
  
"Can I finish my lunch now?" Brian asked pleadingly, looking at his pasta, knowing it could be saved.  
  
"You mean you'd rather eat alone than talk to me?" Stacey said in a offended voice.  
  
"I won't be eating alone."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"I made some new friends. Is that a problem?"  
  
"Robbie, Brian made some new friends!" Stacey said in a happy voice.  
  
"No one's going to replace me, are they?" came Robbie's voice.  
  
"Of course not. But you don't expect me to live here for five months a year and not have friends here?" Brian said, pushing his pasta away.  
  
"I never said that! It's just - Oh, wait. Your dad wants to talk to you," Robbie said.  
  
"Hey, Brian. Heard you made some new friends on your first day of school," came Chris's voice, sounding happy and proud.  
  
"Yeah, I did," Brian said, sad that he couldn't see Chris for another five months.  
  
"Can I talk to them?"  
  
"Why?"  
  
"To make sure they're okay, of course!" Chris said. "Ow! Dad, don't hit me!"  
  
Brian smiled and gave the phone to Chad. "My dad wants to make sure you guys are okay," he said, rolling his eyes.  
  
"Okay, but then you have to tell us your story," Chad said, putting the phone to his ear. "Hello? . . Yes, sir . . . Yes, sir . . . Yes, sir . . . No, sir . . . Of course, sir . . . Yes, sir . . . Thank you, sir . . . Bye." He handed the phone to Tommy.  
  
That conversation went pretty much the same way, then Tommy handed the phone back to Brian.  
  
"Brian, I miss you," Chris said as soon as Brian said 'hello'.  
  
"I miss you, too, dad," Brian said, getting a bit teary eyed.  
  
"And don't forget that I love you, alright?" Chris said, his voice a little teary.  
  
"I won't, dad. I love you, too," Brian said, sighing.  
  
"Your grandpa wants to talk to you," Chris said, sighing.  
  
"Brian, you better be being good," Leo said.  
  
Brian smiled. "I am, Grandpa."  
  
"And make sure to call your dad often. He misses you a lot. Chris, don't look at me like that. You know that you were thinking the same thing."  
  
"I will, Grandpa," Brian said, rolling his eyes.  
  
"And watch out for demons and dark lighters. You know that if you ever get into any trouble at all, we're only an orb away," Leo whispered into the phone.  
  
"I know, Grandpa," Brian said, sighing. "Can I get back to my lunch now?"  
  
"I guess. I love you," Leo said.  
  
"I love you, too, Grandpa. Take care of my dad for me, will you?" Brian asked hopefully.  
  
"Of course I will. I won't let anything happen to him. I'll talk to you later, Okay?" Leo said.  
  
"Yeah. Bye," Brian said hanging up the phone.  
  
"Now your story," Chad said as soon as Brian had put the phone in his pocket.  
  
Brian sighed and then told them everything. From Chris and Bianca getting a divorce, to him moving here, to how long he stayed in each place.  
  
"I would hate my parents if they did that to me," Chad said as soon as Brian finished.  
  
"No you wouldn't, Chad. They obviously did it because they both love him so much that they both have to see him!" Tommy said, being practical.  
  
"To tell you the truth, I hate my mom," Brian said, sighing. "I hope she dies soon so I can go live with my dad again."  
  
"What, and leave us?" Chad said in a mock offensive tone.  
  
Brian smiled. "I guess I wouldn't want to do that. But still. I miss my dad."  
  
O.O  
  
Chris couldn't help it. He couldn't stop the tears from falling.  
  
It was midnight, and he was standing in Brian's doorway.   
  
Leo walked up behind him and put a hand on his shoulder. "Are you okay?"  
  
"I - I'm fine," Chris said, wiping off his face before Leo had the chance to see his tears.  
  
"Chris, you know that you can always go to court again, right?" Leo asked, walking in front of Chris so he could see his face.  
  
Chris nodded slowly and sighed. "I know. But I don't want to put Brian through that again."  
  
"But he's going through a lot of pain right now, not being able to see you and all," Leo said, putting a hand on Chris's shoulder.  
  
"I - I have an idea. But I don't think you'll like it much. Neither will mom. Or Aunt Phoebe and Aunt Paige," Chris said, staring down at the ground.  
  
"And what would that be?" Leo asked, forcing Chris to look back up at him.  
  
Chris opened his mouth slowly, almost unwilling to tell Leo his idea. O.O.O.O.O Hey, everyone! Chapter 5! I know it's short, and I'm really sorry. It also took forever for me to post, and I'm double sorry for that. But review and I promise I'll have the next chapter up soon!  
  
Hannah 


	6. Trouble

O.O  
  
First of all, I would like to respond to some reviews for chapter 5:  
  
Bubblz: Thanx! I love all the character interactions, too! And thanks for the compliment. It always makes me happy to know that my readers are pleased with my stories.  
  
Slain: I leave you breathless? Thanx! And also thanx for both the compliments. I love nothing more than to please my readers.  
  
ChArMeDcRaZiChIcK: I know that was an evil cliffhanger. But that's what I was shooting for. Also, I hate Bianca, too. Well, actually, it depends on what mood I'm in. But, I hate her right now. Well, whenever I write this fic. I make myself hate her. LoL. Oh, and I think once you read the beginning of this fic, you'll think I'm more evil.  
  
Charmedsisters: Whenever I write a fic - well, a charmed fic - Chris has to be alive. When the season premiere came on, my sister wanted to go shopping so I only saw Chris die. And that was really hard on me. I just recently saw all of it on TNT. I actually find myself crying every time I think of Chris dying. He's what kept season 6 together. So of course he's alive, and still there. I didn't want to put the family through the pain of him having to leave. Plus, I love Leo/Chris Father/Son moments. Also, Piper saw how upset Chris was that he didn't have his older brother there, so that's why she brought him back. I'm crazy for the Brother/Brother moments, too. And, Brian would hate Chris if Chris gave up his powers. Luckily, that's not his plan, so you don't have to worry.  
  
Buffspike: You review the same way I do when you love a fic too much. I love it. And I'll try to update as soon as I can for each chapter. Promise.  
  
Coping With Two Homes:  
  
Chapter 6: Trouble

Chris closed his mouth and looked at the floor.  
  
"Chris, that is the most stupid idea I've ever heard!" Leo yelled, starting to pace around the room.  
  
"See? I knew you wouldn't like it," Chris muttered, still looking down at the ground.  
  
"Of course I don't like it, Chris!" Leo yelled, facing him.  
  
Wyatt then orbed in.  
  
"Thank god," Chris sighed in relief, thankful that he was going to be saved.  
  
"Dad, you're being a little loud. We can hear you in the attic. What's up?" Wyatt asked, looking confused.  
  
"By 'we', you mean . . ?" Leo asked, looking suspicious.  
  
"Mom, Aunt Paige, Aunt Phoebe and I," Wyatt said, facing Chris. "What's going on?"  
  
"I just told Dad my plan," Chris said, glancing over at Leo.  
  
"Oh. I understand now," Wyatt said, chuckling.  
  
"What are you four doing up there?" Leo asked, suspicion still audible in his voice.  
  
"They were . . ." Chris said, trailing off, trying to think of a cover story for the four putting Chris's plan into action.  
  
"Looking up a demon," Phoebe said, walking in. "Found him, too."  
  
"What kind of demon?" Leo challenged.  
  
"Uh . . ." Phoebe said, searching her brain for a demon they've seen but haven't vanquished yet. Then she gasped, her eyes going wide. "That one!" she yelled, pointing behind the three.  
  
The three spun around and became face-to-face with . . . Nothing. They spun back around to find that Phoebe had run out of the room.  
  
"That was cruel," Wyatt said, orbing out.  
  
"What are they really doing up there, Chris?" Leo asked Chris, looking him in the eyes.  
  
Chris sighed and looked away. "They're trying to put my plan into action."  
  
"Chris, I just want to know one thing," Leo said, no longer sounding mad or suspicious, just hurt and upset.  
  
Chris looked back up at him, then walked to the other side of the room, staring out the window. "Because dad," he said, looking back over at Leo, "going back to the future without Bianca is truly the best way to be able to keep Brian. If I go to court again, she has a chance of having full custody of him, and I don't know what I'd do if that happened."  
  
"Chris, running away from your problems isn't the way to go," Leo said, getting teary eyed. "And I don't know what I'd do if you, Wyatt, and Brian left."  
  
Chris smiled weakly. "Dad, you'd still have teenage me and teenage Wyatt. They should be enough, because I'm not even supposed to be here. Plus, you, Mom, Aunt Phoebe and Aunt Paige are probably there. Waiting for us three to come back home."  
  
Leo nodded and looked down at the floor. "Okay, Chris. I finally understand."  
  
Chris smiled. "But you know what? You won't have to worry about us leaving until Brian gets here, five months from now. But, I also want you to spend time with him, so we'll probably be leaving in six months."  
  
Leo smiled back. "Good."  
  
O.O  
  
Chad laid down on Brian's bed and looked up at the ceiling the next week.  
  
Brian walked in and smiled. "Already made yourself at home, I see."  
  
Chad looked over at him and smiled. "Yup."  
  
Bianca walked in, looking pissed. "Brian, your father is on the phone," she said, scowling.  
  
Brian smiled and picked up his phone. "Hey."  
  
"Hey. What're you doing?" Chris asked, sounding happy and sad both at the same time.  
  
"Hanging out with Chad. You should remember him. You talked to him on the phone about a week ago. Remember?"  
  
"Yeah. Robbie's a little worried that someone's taking his place," Chris said, chuckling a bit.  
  
"No, I don't think Chad is," Brian said, glancing at Chad then signaling for Bianca to leave.  
  
Bianca rolled her eyes and left the room.  
  
"Is he taking anyone's place?" Chris asked uncertainly.  
  
"Dad, I - I think he's going to take Stacey's place in the near future," Brian whispered into the phone, his back to Chad.  
  
"W - What do you mean, Brian?" Chris asked, sounding surprised.  
  
Brian glanced at Chad and walked out into the hall. "Dad, I think I like him."  
  
"You . . . You like a guy?" Chris asked, starting to breath a bit too fast.  
  
Brian smiled. "Yeah. Yeah, I do, Dad."  
  
"Um . . . W - well . . . I, uh . . ." Chris stammered, his breathing quickening.  
  
Leo voice then came on the phone. "Don't worry about him. He'll be okay."  
  
"Is he mad at me?" Brian asked, hurt at his father's reaction.  
  
"No! No, of course not! He's just a bit surprised, that's all!" Leo said quickly.  
  
"Tell him I'll talk to him later," Brian said rudely, walking into the room and slamming the phone on the charger.  
  
"You talk loud," Chad said, still looking up at the ceiling.  
  
Brian laughed nervously. "W - What do you mean?"  
  
"I heard what you were saying," Chad said, looking over at Brian.  
  
"O - Oh. W - Well -" Brian said, getting cutoff by Chad pulling him close and pressing his lips onto Brian's.  
  
Chad pulled back and smiled. "Your face looks like a cherry."  
  
That statement made Brian go even more red, which made Chad chuckle a bit.  
  
Bianca walked in, ruining the moment. "Chad, are you staying for dinner?"  
  
"Uh . . ." Chad said, looking over at Brian.  
  
"Yeah, he is, Mom. Uh, what're we having?" Brian asked, sitting down in his spiny computer chair.  
  
"Is pizza okay?" Bianca asked, looking hopeful. "I've had a long day and I don't feel like cooking."  
  
Brian smiled. "That's great." He looked over at Chad.  
  
Chad smiled. "Sounds good to me!"  
  
Bianca smiled. "Great," she said, walking out.  
  
"Wow. I haven't seen my mom smile like that since her and my dad's divorce," Brian said, losing his smile.  
  
Chad lost his smile at Brian's statement and sat down on Brian's bed, looking at his feet.  
  
Brian faced him. "Want to go for a walk?"  
  
Chad looked up at him and smiled. "Sure."  
  
So they ran down the stairs and out the door, Bianca yelling at them to be back in half an hour.  
  
They were walking for about ten minutes, not speaking, when they ran into Eric.  
  
"Hey, Charleson. What're you and the newbie doing?" Eric asked, grinning wickedly.  
  
"None of your business, asshole," Brian growled before Chad even had a chance to open his mouth.  
  
"Looks like newbie has some guts. That's okay. We can take care of that," Eric said, his grin getting wider as some of the other football players walked up to the three.  
  
Before Brian knew what he was doing, he telekinetically threw the five older boys backwards onto the street.  
  
Brian's eyes went wide and turned slowly to Chad.  
  
Surprisingly, Chad was smirking. "I knew it. I thought you were the grandson of a Charmed One, but I didn't even know if you were a witch or not. Now I know," he said, shimmering out.  
  
O.O.O.O.O  
  
Hey, guys! I hope you enjoyed my 6th chapter! I know it was a little hard to write, but I think it was worth it. Anyway, review and I'll update really soon!  
  
Hannah 


	7. Back Home To See The Fam

O.O  
  
Hope you guys have as much fun reading this chapter as I had writing it!  
  
Coping With Two Homes:  
  
Chapter 7: Back Home To See The Fam

"What do you mean 'he just vanished, like he blinked'?" Chris asked, his eyes wide as he nearly dropped the phone. (An: Blinking is like orbing that warlocks {evil witches} do to get from one place to another, incase you didn't know that.)  
  
"Dad, he just - he just vanished!" Brian yelled, walking next to the kitchen and sitting on a bar stool , whereas Bianca was currently looking through her Book of Shadows (Thanks, DevilsArchangel!)  
  
"What did he say before he 'blinked'?" Chris asked, swatting away Leo's hand, which was trying to grab the phone from Chris.  
  
"I told you! He said that he didn't know if I was a witch, but he suspected! And then he said that now he knows I'm the grandson of a Charmed One!" Brian yelled for the tenth time in the last half hour.  
  
"How could you be so careless, Brian?!" Chris yelled back. "I get you don't like that Eric guy, but be serious!"  
  
"I'm sorry, okay?" Brian said for the twentieth time in the last half hour.  
  
"No, it's not okay! You exposed magic! You could've killed that guy! You made it able for a warlock to recognize you, and now he's after you! You're lucky I don't get the cleaners involved in this!" Chris yelled, now starting to push Leo away.  
  
"Chris, give me the god damn phone!" Leo yelled, trying to grab it again.  
  
"Dad, leave me alone!" Chris yelled, orbing to his room with the phone, then locking his door.  
  
"I know I screwed up, Dad. I really do. And now I could be in some serious danger," Brian said, staring down at the floor. "I'm really sorry."  
  
"Well, you know what?! You should be!" Chris yelled, kicking his dresser.  
  
Tears welled up in Brian's eyes, and he looked down at the floor.  
  
"I know . . ." he whispered, wiping a tear off his cheek.  
  
Bianca sighed and looked up at Brian. She took the phone gently and walked into another room, closing the door.  
  
"Why do you have to be so hard on him, huh? He knows he messed up, Chris! And he's apologized, like, twenty-two times. Just give it a rest, okay?" Bianca asked in a pleading voice, getting teary eyed herself.  
  
"Bianca, our son has endangered his life! How can you not be mad at him?!" Chris yelled, wanting to slam down the phone, since Bianca was on the line now.  
  
"Chris, I am! I truly am! But I'm more concerned about the warlocks and demons that are after my baby right now! I don't want anything to happen to him, Chris! He's my little boy! My child! And I'm not going to lose him just like I lost you!"" Bianca said, slamming down the phone in it's charger.   
  
Bianca wiped off her face, took a few deep breaths, and walked out of the room and over to Brian smiling.  
  
"Mom, I'm really sorry about all this. And I'm even sorrier that you had to talk to Dad on the phone," Brian said, looking up at her.  
  
Bianca hugged him and sat down in the bar stool next to him. "I know you are, sweetie. And about your father, I don't mind talking to him. When he's not in a bad mood, he's actually a pretty decent guy," she said, smiling.  
  
"Mom, do you think you and Dad will ever get back together?" Brian asked her hopefully.  
  
Bianca smiled sadly at him. "I don't like so, Brian. Not in this lifetime, at least."  
  
"Why'd you ask him to give up his powers, anyway?" Brian asked, looking confused.  
  
"Brian, you may not remember this, but when you were little, your father was getting in shit loads of trouble. He was spending more time with his mother and aunts then with me. He . . . His life was centered around magic, honey. And finally one day I got fed up with it. So I made him choose: Me or his magic. And he chose his magic.  
  
"Brian, don't get me wrong. I loved your father to pieces. And I still do. And I'm certain I always will. But . . . Well, you'll understand when you get a wife. If she's a witch or whitelighter, that is. I promise that you'll understand," Bianca finished, standing up.  
  
"You know Mom," Brian started, "I never really used to like you. I actually hated you, even-"  
  
"Oh thanks, Mr. Compliments," Brian interrupted, rolling her eyes.  
  
Brian smiled. "But, now that I live with you instead of Dad, I'm starting to like you a lot better than I ever liked Dad."   
  
(An: NO!!!!!)  
  
Bianca smiled and gave Brian a one-armed hug. "Thanks, kiddo. That really means a lot to me."  
  
"Oh, how touching," Chad said, walking out from the shadows.  
  
"Oh no. Brian, hide! I'll hold him off!" Bianca yelled, standing in front of Brian.  
  
"No. I know what to do," Brian said, taking a deep breath. "DAD! UNCLE WYATT! GRANDPA! AUNTIE PAIGE!"  
  
(An: Hehehe!)  
  
O.O  
  
"Brian!" Chris, Wyatt, Leo, and Paige yelled in unison.  
  
Phoebe and Piper turned towards them from The Book of Shadows quickly, looking worried.  
  
O.O  
  
The next moment, Chris, Wyatt, Leo and Piper, and Paige and Phoebe orbed in.  
  
"I'm guessing he's Chad," Chris said, raising his eyebrows.  
  
Brian nodded. "Yeah. That's Chad."  
  
"Wow, Brian. You're an even bigger wuss than I thought,' Chad said, smirking.  
  
"Chad, why are you doing this to me?" Brian asked pleadingly, getting teary eyed.  
  
"Brian, Brian, Brian," Chad said, shaking his head. "Don''t you get it? I don't want to do this to you. If you weren't the grandson of a Charmed One, I'm sure we could be perfect friends. Really. I wanted to be your friend, Brian. But I was sent to Florida to kill the grandson of a Charmed One. I'm not doing it for fun. I'm doing it because I have to. I'm sure you'll understand sometime or another."  
  
"Why does him being my grandson mean anything?" Piper asked, shaking her head.  
  
"Because you're a Charmed One," Chad stated simply.  
  
"What's your point?" Piper asked, staring at him.  
  
Chad sighed. "The company I work for kills all the people related to powerful witches. Starting with the youngest generation. But, don't worry, we don't kill the powerful witches. We need them to kill our enemies," he said, smiling.  
  
"So, basically, you plan on killing my sons after you kill my grandson and my niece," Leo said, glaring at Chad.  
  
Chad nodded. "Yeah, basically."  
  
"Well, plans are broken all the time. Trust me. I should know," Paige said, grabbing a potion from her pocket.  
  
Chad telekinetically threw the potion onto the ceiling, breaking it into pieces.  
  
"I worked so hard on that!" Paige complained, staring at the spot on the ceiling where the potion hit it, leaving a big black scorch.  
  
"You'll get over it, witch," Chad stated, smirking dangerously at Paige.  
  
"I think we should go before he has a chance to hurt any of us!" Bianca yelled.  
  
"Good idea," Chris said, nodding.  
  
Bianca smiled. "Thanks."  
  
"Don't get fat-headed just because I said you had a good idea. Even you're entitled to one every once-in-awhile," Chris said, looking back at her.  
  
Leo rolled his eyes and grabbed Piper's hand, orbing out. Paige sighed and grabbed Phoebe's hand, also orbing out. Wyatt orbed out with Bianca right after Chris orbed out with Brian, even though he knew Brian could orb by himself.  
  
Bianca started pacing in the living room the moment Wyatt orbed her there, everyone else already being there.  
  
"Chris, I think we should put up a magical boundary around the house so Chad can't get in, and then we can figure everything else out," Bianca said, running her hands through her hair.  
  
Brian looked down at the floor and sighed, sitting down on the couch. "Do - Do you guys think, once this is all over and all, that you might think of getting back together?"  
  
Everyone looked over at Brian, looking sad.  
  
"Brian, we already talked about this today, remember? You can't keep asking and expect to get a different answer each time," Bianca said, kneeling in front of him.  
  
"But, you said that you still love Dad. You said you always have and you probably always will," Brian said, looking her in the eyes. Then he looked over at Chris. "And, Dad, you've told me tons of times that you still love Mom. If you guys love each other so much, why can't you work out your problems and get back together?"  
  
Chris sighed and looked down at the floor. "Brian, it's complicated. You'll understand it someday. Not today, and probably not tomorrow, but I promise you'll understand it someday."  
  
Brian forced back tears that were threatening to spill over and stood up suddenly. "You guys even think alike!"  
  
Leo looked over at Chris and saw the tears in his eyes, then he looked back up at Brian. "Just leave it be for now, okay, Brian?"  
  
Brian wiped a few tears from his face and glared at Leo. "No, I won't leave it be for now, Grandpa! You don't know how hard it is for your parents not to be together! You have no idea how knowing that you have to spend half the year with one parent, and the other half across the country with the other feels like! You have no idea! It's the worst feeling I've ever experienced, and I can't take it anymore!" he screamed.  
  
Chris1 and Wyatt1 showed up in the doorway, looking unsure.  
  
"Is, uh . . . Is this a bad time?" Wyatt1 asked, walking further into the room  
  
"No. It's a great time," Leo said quickly, standing up from his spot on the arm of the chair Chris was sitting in. "What's up?"  
  
Chris1 walked up next to his brother. "We were just wondering when dinner was. It's already a quarter to eight."  
  
"Oh! Dinner!" Piper said, eyes wide. "Right! Why don't you two help me?" She smiled and dragged the two out of the room.  
  
Paige looked back at Leo. "Let's go help. C'mon, Phoebe. You two. Hey, and Wyatt can even join us!"  
  
Phoebe smiled and dragged Wyatt out of the room.  
  
"You go. I'll stay here," Leo said, looking back at Brian.  
  
"Nonsense!" Paige said, grabbing him and orbing him out of the room.  
  
Chris looked over at Bianca. "They left us with our son."  
  
Bianca nodded. "So he can keep on yelling at us."  
  
Brian looked from Chris to Bianca. "I'll let you two think about what kind of pain your putting your only child through." Then he orbed out of the room.  
  
Chris sighed and looked down at the floor.  
  
Bianca looked over at him. "Chris, I'm sorry I made you choose between me and your powers. But, you have to understand why I did it."  
  
Chris sighed again and looked up at his ex-wife. "I do understand, Bianca," he said, nodding. "And I'm sorry that I pushed you to that point. But I've straightened up my act. I really have. Promise."  
  
Bianca smiled. "Then, I don't see why we don't have a chance anymore."  
  
Chris smiled back. "Neither do I."  
  
Chris stood up and walked over to Bianca, pulling her towards him.  
  
"I've missed you," Bianca said, her face growing inches within Chris's.  
  
"I've missed you, too," Chris said, kissing her softly.  
  
"That is what I've been waiting for," came Brian's voice from the doorway.  
  
Chris and Bianca quickly looked over at the doorway, where the whole family was standing.  
  
"I don't agree with this," Wyatt2 and Leo said almost in unison.  
  
"I do! I think it's great!" Piper exclaimed, smiling along with Phoebe and Paige.  
  
"How long have you guys been standing there?" Chris2 asked, backing up from Bianca a bit.  
  
"Long enough," Wyatt2 said, walking farther into the room.  
  
"Oh, leave them alone," Piper said, walking past him.  
  
"Yeah. It's great that they're back together," Paige said, sitting on the couch. "Right? You guys are back together?"  
  
"It's complicated," Chris2 said, sighing as Bianca nodded.  
  
Leo raised his eyebrows. "Complicated? What's complicated about it?"  
  
"Dad, we haven't been together for five years," Chris2 said, facing him.  
  
"We can't just say 'Hey let's get back together', and then act like nothings happened. Because a lot of things have happened over the last five year," Bianca said, sitting down next to Paige.  
  
"Dad, Mom, you guys above everyone else should know about complicated relationships," Chris2 said, looking from Leo to Piper.  
  
Piper looked over at Leo slowly. "He's got a point."  
  
Leo nodded in agreement and then sat on the other side of Bianca.  
  
"But, we're willing to try," Bianca said, looking over at Brian. "Is that enough?"  
  
Brian nodded and looked down at the floor. "Yeah. That's great."  
  
Phoebe looked around. "I just realized Prue isn't here. I'm going to go see what my dear daughter is doing," she said, walking out of the room.  
  
"I just realized something," Chris1 stated, looking around.  
  
"And what is that?" Paige asked, flipping her hair back over her shoulder.  
  
"If I met Bianca because Wyatt turned evil, then how am I going to meet her when he's good?" Chris1 asked, actually looking a little upset.  
  
"If you two are really meant to be, she'll show up eventually. I promise," Paige said, getting up and walking over to Chris1, giving him a big bear hug.  
  
"Or we could always find her," Wyatt1 said, shrugging.  
  
"But you might want to wait a few years," Bianca said, smiling at Chris.   
  
Chris nodded, also smiling.  
  
"And why is that?" Piper asked suspiciously.  
  
"Because she twenty and Chris's only sixteen," Bianca said, looking to here side, trying to avoid Leo and Piper's gaze.  
  
"Oh my gosh! I forgot that she's four years older than you!" Piper exclaimed, gasping and staring at Bianca.  
  
"So did I . . ." Leo said, looking over at Bianca.  
  
"What?" Bianca asked, looking from Leo to Piper. "I didn't make you forget. You forgot on your own."  
  
"Well, personally, I don't think it matters," Paige said, looking from Piper, to Bianca, to Leo, then back again. "If they love each other, that's all that matters, right?"  
  
"We have bigger problems right now!" Chris2 yelled, motioning to Brian.  
  
"Right," Bianca nodded quickly.  
  
"The magical boundary!" Paige yelled, grabbing Piper and orbing out.  
  
"I'm going to go help them," Chris2 said, starting to orb out.  
  
Brian quickly waved his hand through the orbs, stopping him.  
  
"Yeah?" Chris2 asked, raising his eyebrows.  
  
"Let Grandpa and Uncle Wyatt help," Brian said, forcing Chris2 and Bianca to sit down next to each other on the couch.  
  
Leo smiled. "That's a good idea, Brian."  
  
"What if I never meet Bianca?" Chris1 asked, narrowing his eyes.  
  
"Oh, you'll meet her," Chris2 said, his eyebrows raised. "Because if you don't," he motioned to Brian, "he's not born."  
  
"Yeah, and I've learned that Brian's actually pretty cool," Chris1 said, smiling. "I won't let my son get away from me that easily."  
  
Brian smiled at Chris1 and turned to Chris2. "I liked you better when you were sixteen."  
  
"Well, yeah, you'll get over it," Chris2 said, patting Brian on the shoulder. Then he cracked a grin.  
  
"I'm going to go see if Phoebe is helping yet," Leo said before orbing out.  
  
Brian smiled at the people left in the room: Chris1, Chris2, Wyatt1, Wyatt2, and Bianca. "I'm really glad I'm back home."  
  
"So are we, little man," Wyatt2 said smiling. Then he reached over and pulled, Brian close to him, messing up his hair.  
  
Wyatt1 looked over at his little brother and smiled. "You have to meet Bianca."  
  
Then a knock came at the door.  
  
"I'll get it!" Brian said, running to the door.  
  
"Wait! It could be Chad!" Chris2 and Wyatt2 yelled in unison, running after him.  
  
Brian swung open the door.  
  
"You really thought you could get away with it?"  
  
O.O.O.O.O  
  
Hey! Chapter 7 is complete! I hope you guys liked it! And now that I have my own computer in my room (no i-net on it, unfortunetly) I can write at all hours of the day, so I'll probably and most likely be updating sooner! Yay! A sneak preview for the next chapter: Name: Undercover Lover. Stacey goes to Florida for a 'vacay'. Well, that's all I'm going to tell you! Review, please!  
  
Hannah 


	8. The Plan

O.O  
  
Hey, everyone! I've decided to make Chapter 9 'Undercover Lover', because they have to come up with the plan first, right? Oh, and there's a tiny bit Leo/Piper in this chapter. I'm getting into their relationship a lot right now, so you can expect to see more of their moment in later chapters! Now here are the responses to some reviews I have received:  
  
Mabel: I hate cliffhangers, too. But I love writing them, just to keep my readers in suspense. And I'm glad you liked it.  
  
DevilsArchangel: Thank you for correcting me on that. It helps out a lot. I'm going to go change it as soon as I update all my other stories, and I'm totally going to give you credit for it.  
  
Bubblz: I'm glad you like where this story is going. I like it too. But I also have to keep reminding myself what this story is supposed to be about. A boy's struggle because his parents are divorced and they keep trying to share him. But, I guess you can't have a normal story like that when a Halliwell's involved, can you?  
  
Thanks to all my reviewers for reviewing!  
  
Coping With Two Homes:  
  
Chapter 8: The Plan

"You really thought you could get away with it?" Robbie asked, looking angrily at Brian, Stacey next to him. Then he cracked a grin and pulled Brian into a hug.  
  
"We missed you, baby," Stacey said, pulling Robbie away from Brian and kissing Brian deeply.  
  
"I missed you guys, too," Brian said, smiling.  
  
"But I just want to know one thing," Robbie said, narrowing his eyes. "How did you get here so fast? I was just talking to you about two hours ago."  
  
"Well, uh . . ." Brian trailed off, looking up at Chris and Wyatt.  
  
Robbie leaned close to Brian and whispered in his ear, "I'm on to you."  
  
Brian's eyes went wide. "Wh-What do you mean?"  
  
Robbie smirked. "You have a family fortune, don't you? And you used it to buy your own personal jet."  
  
Brian smiled and looked down at the floor, shaking his head. "No, Robbie, I we don't have a family fortune. I wish we did, but we don't."  
  
"Then how'd you get here so fast?" Stacey asked, looking confused.  
  
Brian looked up at Wyatt and Chris. "Should I tell them?"  
  
Chris nodded and sighed. "I think you should."  
  
Brian nodded and looked back at Robbie and Stacey. "Guys, I'm a witch."  
  
Robbie smiled and laughed. "That's the stupid excuse you've ever had." But then he stopped laughing and smiling when he saw the look on Brian, Chris, and Wyatt's faces that meant Brian was dead serious.  
  
"Oh my god," Stacey said, putting her hand to her mouth.  
  
"I only believe in witches and warlocks in fairy tales, Brian. So prove to be that you're a warlock," Robbie said, crossing his arms.  
  
"Oh, no, no, no. I'm not a warlock. I'm a witch," Brian said, his eyes going wide.  
  
"But warlocks are male witches. Are you saying you're a girl?" Robbie said, smiling with raised eyebrows.  
  
Wyatt, Chris, and Brian all smiled.  
  
"Actually, Robbie," Chris started, "it's on that way in fairy tales. In real life, warlocks are evil witches. And the term 'witch' goes for both male and female."  
  
Robbie rolled his eyes. "Fine. Brian, if you're a witch, prove it to us."  
  
Brian smiled and telekinetically flew Robbie up to the ceiling.  
  
"Okay, okay!" Robbie screamed, eyes wide with fear. "I believe you!"  
  
Brian chuckled and set Robbie back down on the ground. "I'm also part whitelighter. It comes from my Grandpa."  
  
Leo walked in. "What comes from me?"  
  
"Me being part whitelighter."  
  
"What's a whitelighter?" Stacey asked curiously.  
  
Leo smiled. "A whitelighter is like a guardian angel sent to protect witches. We can orb, most whitelighters can heal, we can call things to us, and we give great advice."  
  
"What's orbing?" Stacey asked, looking from Leo, to Wyatt, to Chris, then at Brian.  
  
"Brian, show your friends what orbing is," Leo said, grinning.  
  
"My pleasure," Brian said, orbing to the other end of the hall.  
  
"So, you can, like, go anywhere you want?" Stacey asked, looking impressed and happy.  
  
"Basically," Brain said, smiling. Then, after getting a look from Chris, Wyatt, and Leo, he added, "If it's okay with them, I mean."  
  
"Heal something," Robbie said, now extremely interested.  
  
"I can't heal. The only people in my family who can heal are my Grandpa and Uncle Wyatt."  
  
"Then one of them can heal something," Robbie said, shrugging.  
  
"You can't heal anything if there's nothing to heal," Leo said, raising his eyebrows.  
  
"Fine," Robbie said, taking out his pocket knife and cutting his hand.  
  
Leo rolled his eyes, put a hand over Robbie's and healed the cut.  
  
"Wow!" Stacey and Robbie said in unison, looking at Robbie's healed hand.  
  
"I thought you guys would be a little more freaked than you are," Brian said, raising his eyebrows at the two. "Finding out what I really am and all."  
  
"We are," the two said almost in unison.  
  
"But it's so cool!" Stacey said, smiling.  
  
"Brian, why are you back? Not that I don't like you being here and all," Robbie added quickly.  
  
"A warlock's trying to kill me," Brian said. Then he forced a smile. "So, what's been going on with you two?"  
  
"A warlock's trying to kill you?" Robbie said, eyes going wide.  
  
"Yeah, but it's no big deal," Brian said, leading them into the living room.  
  
"Brian, someone's trying to kill you. Magical or not, that's a pretty big deal," Robbie said, staring at him.  
  
"It's not big deal because it's normal for my family. See, my Grandma and her sisters are The Charmed Ones. Together, they're the most powerful witches alive. And they fight evil with their powers. So evil is always going after my family," Brian explained, sitting down on the couch.  
  
"Uh huh," Stacey said, looking confused as Chris1 and Wyatt1 orbed in.  
  
"Oops," Chris1 said, staring at Stacey and Robbie.  
  
"Oh, it's okay! Brian told us!" Stacey said quickly.  
  
"You know, they look a lot like your dad and uncle," Robbie said, sitting down next to Brian and looking Chris1 and Wyatt1 up and down.  
  
"Oh, did I forget to mention that technically speaking, I'm from the future?" Brian said, forcing a smile.  
  
"What?" Stacey and Robbie said, their heads wiping around to look at Brian.  
  
"Well, I was born in this time, but my mom, my dad, and my uncle are all from the future, so technically, so am I. See, my uncle was supposed to turn evil in my time. So my dad came back to save him from that evil back in 2003 and 2004. And he succeeded. So he decided to stay in this time, because since he changed the future, another one of him already existed there. And we brought back my mom and my uncle with a spell. Simple as that," Brian said, earning confused stares from Stacey and Robbie. "Never mind."  
  
"Wow. My head is spinning," Stacey said, sitting down in a chair and leaning back in it.  
  
Phoebe rushed in. "Okay, obviously the magical boundary spell didn't work! Chad's in the attic!"  
  
"Where're Mom and Aunt Paige?" Chris2 asked, looking worried.  
  
"In the attic!" Phoebe yelled, running back out of the room.  
  
"Stay here," Leo said, looking from Chris1, to Wyatt1, to Stacey, then to Robbie, and finally at Brian before orbing out.  
  
"Yes. Stay here. Please," Chris2 said, grabbing Bianca's hand and orbing out after Wyatt2.  
  
"Brian, who's Chad?" Robbie asked, looking scared.  
  
"The warlock who's trying to kill him," Wyatt said, starting to pace.  
  
"Uh oh. That's not good," Robbie said, looking over at Brian worriedly.  
  
O.O  
  
Leo orbed in the attic to find Paige fighting Chad and Piper unconscious on the floor.  
  
Then Wyatt, and Chris and Bianca orbed in as Phoebe ran in.  
  
Paige kicked Chad in the stomache. "You can have my great nephew!"  
  
"I'll find a way around you!" Chad screamed, looking around at everyone in the room. "I swear it!" Then he blinked out.  
  
O.O  
  
Chad smiled dangerously and walked over to Brian as Brian stood up. "Hello, Brian."  
  
"I'm guessing that's Chad," Robbie said, standing next to Brian.  
  
"Go away, Chad," Brian said threateningly.  
  
"Not until your dead," Chad said, walking closer.  
  
"If you won't go away, then go to hell," Brian said, blowing Chad up. "Thank god for inheriting my grandma's power."  
  
O.O  
  
"Okay, hurry and heal Piper! Who knows how bad she's hurt!" Paige yelled, pushing Leo over to Piper.  
  
"Why wouldn't you know?" Leo asked, looking from Paige to Phoebe and back again.  
  
"Because when me and Paige got up here, Piper was already fighting Chad," Phoebe said, putting her hands on her hips and looking concernedly at Piper.  
  
Leo sighed and knelt next to Piper. He put his hands over her body, healing any wounds that she might have received from Chad.  
  
Piper opened her eyes quickly. "Where's Chad?"  
  
"He got away, Piper. Now, I think we should talk," Leo said, grabbing her hand and orbing out.  
  
O.O  
  
Paige orbed into the living room.  
  
"Chad blinked down here," Brian said quickly, catching Paige off guard.  
  
"He did?" Paige said once she had recovered from shock. "Are you guys okay?"  
  
"We're fine. Brian blew him up," Stacey said, still looking freaked.  
  
"Way to go, buddy," Paige said smiling, reaching over and giving Brian a noogie.  
  
Brian glared at her and fixed his hair.  
  
Phoebe walked in. "Chris thinks that maybe the warlocks are in Florida. Like, they were all grouping up to kill Brian."  
  
"Well, how nice of Dad to think that," Brian said dryly.  
  
"No, Brian, he didn't mean it like that. It's just, your uncle orbed there just now and when he came back, he said it looked as though a few people had gone through your house looking for something. Or more specifically, you," Phoebe said, walking over to him.   
  
"I think someone should go over there and spy on them. Or see if they're even there. But it can't be someone magical," Paige said, looking over at Stacey and Brian.  
  
"Hey, I'll go! My parents wouldn't mind. And I have family there, too," Stacey said, smiling.  
  
"I don't know . . ." Brian said uncertainly.  
  
"I'll be fine. And if I need you, you're only a phone call away, right?" Stacey said, raising her eyebrows.  
  
"Actually, you could just yell out my name and I'll orb there. It's a whitelighter thing," Brian said, still looking unsure.  
  
"Then I'll yell your name if I'm in trouble, and you can come and rescue me," Stacey said, grinning.  
  
Brian sighed. "I guess . . ."  
  
O.O  
  
"Why didn't you call anybody to help you?" Leo asked Piper, who was sitting on their bed while he paced in front of her.  
  
"Because, Leo, I could've handled it. Paige and Phoebe coming in distracted me, and that's when I got knocked out," Piper said, following him with her eyes.  
  
"But you could've gotten seriously hurt, Piper! If Paige and Phoebe hadn't been there when you were knocked out -!"  
  
"But they were, Leo. And I just told you that they were the cause of it. And I was taking care of it before they came. If I had just had a few more minutes with him -"  
  
"He could've killed you! Who knows what he's capable of?!" Leo asked, sitting down next to her. He took her face in his hands and stared into her eyes. "Piper, you just need to understand that I don't want to lose you. You were supposed to die two years ago, and death may still be after you even though Chris changed the future."  
  
Piper pulled away from Leo and stood up. "And you need to understand that I'm a Charmed One, and risking my life is part of my job. I wish it wasn't. I really do, Leo. But it is. And I'm okay with that. I just wish that you were, too."  
  
Leo stood up next to Piper and took her hands in his own. "I'll never be okay with that, Piper. You should know that. Because if you risk your life, that means you could die, and I don't want that ever to happen."  
  
"Well, that's easy for you to say. You're already dead," Piper said, sighing.  
  
Leo sighed. "That's exactly my point, Piper. When I died, I was blessed with being able to 'live' forever. But when you die, you just . . . you die, Piper. And I'll never be able to see you again," he said, getting teary eyed.  
  
Piper looked down at the floor and then back up at Leo. "Tell you what. I'll be more careful if you promise never to speak of that again and never scold me like that again."  
  
Leo smiled. "Deal."  
  
O.O  
  
A few weeks later, Brian, Stacey, and Bianca were all in the living room at Brian and Bianca's house in Florida.  
  
"Why did we have to move back, Mom? Whatever happened to you and Dad?" Brian asked, looking over at Bianca.  
  
"Because, Brian, your father and I still have some things to work out. And he's gonna visit a lot now. So we can talk about the things we need to work out, to see you, and to see how Stacey's doing," Bianca said, sighing. "Well, tonight's a school night, so I think Stacey should go back over to her aunt and uncle's house."  
  
Brian nodded and orbed Stacey outside her front door.  
  
Stacey smiled up at Brian and kissed him deeply.  
  
Brian smiled back down at her and kissed her on the nose.   
  
"Tomorrow we'll put operation 'Find and Vanquish' into action."  
  
O.O.O.O.O  
  
I hope you guys liked this chapter! Remember, the next chapter is 'Undercover Lover'! Well, please review and tell me if you want more Leo/Piper moments! Oh, and don't forget to tell me what you would like to see later on in this story, because I'm running out of ideas after we get through with the whole 'Warlock Clan' thing! Ciao!  
  
Hannah 


	9. Undercover Lover

O.O  
  
Coping With Two Homes:  
  
Chapter 9: Undercover Lover

Brian walked into the school alone the next day, since him and Stacey had decided that it would be kind of suspicious if she walked in with him. The other warlocks would immediately know that Stacey was spying on them for Brian whenever she found someone to spy on.  
  
Eric walked up to Brian and smirked. "Have you see your friend Charleson lately, newbie?" he asked, staring dangerously at Brian.  
  
"No, I haven't, Eric," Brian said, walking around him and starting to go to his locker. He would've made it, too, if Eric hadn't pulled him back.  
  
"He hasn't been at school for the past week. Now that I think about it, neither have you. What, did you two go on a vacation together?"  
  
"You could say that," Brian said, pulling his arm from Eric's grip.  
  
"So where is he now?" Eric asked suspiciously.  
  
"Why do you even care, Eric?" Brian asked, sighing.  
  
"Because Chad was part of my group, and I'm sure that you did something to him . . . witch." At that, Eric glared at Brian one last time and then walked off.  
  
O.O  
  
Stacey walked into the opposite side of the school as Brian and sighed.  
  
She didn't know this school. She didn't know which teachers to avoid, what people to hang out with. What people to avoid. She didn't know where all her classes were. And, most importantly, she didn't have Brian with her to help her and show her the ropes.  
  
Stacey's thoughts were interrupted when she ran into an older boy while mindlessly walking around.  
  
The boy smiled down at her. "Hi. I'm Eric. I'm the quarterback for the football team. What's your name, sweet thang?" Eric asked.  
  
Stacey tried to think back to what Brian and Bianca had told her.  
  
O.O Flashback O.O  
  
"Stacey, just remember, your new. You don't know anyone there. That means you don't know Brian," Bianca said, preparing breakfast for the two that morning.  
  
"And . . ." Brian sighed and looked down at the floor. "And that means that you're single."  
  
Stacey put her arms around Brian's shoulder from behind and hugged him closely. "But I'll still always love you. No matter what. Promise."  
  
O.O End Flashback O.O  
  
Stacey smiled at Eric seductively as she saw Brian round the corner. "I'm Stacey."  
  
From behind Eric, Stacey could see Brian mouthing five words:  
  
'He's one of the warlocks'.  
  
Stacey glanced at Brian then looked back at Eric quickly. "So, what're you doing after school today?"  
  
"Actually, I'm hanging out with some friends from the football team," Eric said, pulling Stacey close.  
  
"Can I come?" Stacey asked, her face growing within inches to Eric's.  
  
Eric leaned down to kiss her saying, "Sure, baby. Anything for you."  
  
Stacey pulled away quickly and smiled. "Great." She opened her note book and wrote down her aunt and uncle's house address, handing it to Eric. "Pick me up a half hour before. I'll be ready." And at that, she gave Eric a kiss on the cheek and walked down the hall towards Brian, winking at him as she passed him.  
  
O.O  
  
"How do you think they're doing?" Leo asked an hour later as Chris2 looked up from his breakfast (An: Remember, there's a three hour difference between California and Florida. Oh, and Brian's school in Florida starts at 8:30am, and the one in Cali starts at 8:00am).  
  
"I'm sure they're okay. I mean, we would know if they weren't, right?" Piper asked, setting down her glass of milk.  
  
"I don't think we would 'know' know, but I think we would have this gut feeling, ya know?" Wyatt2 asked, grabbing a pancake from the center plate.  
  
Chris1 nodded and looked down at his plate, not picking up his fork.  
  
Leo looked over at him with a concerned expression on his face. "Chris, what's wrong? You haven't touched your breakfast, and your mom called us down fifteen minutes ago."  
  
"I'm just worried about Brian. That's all. I don't like he should've gone back to Florida. I think he's safer here. With The Charmed Ones here and all, no one could touch him," Chris1 said, sighing.  
  
"I know that you're worried, sweetie, but I'm sure Bianca's taking great care of him," Phoebe said, passing the milk jug to her daughter Prue.  
  
"Mom, can we move to Florida?" Prue asked, pouring the milk into her glass.  
  
Phoebe smiled and chuckled. "No, honey. If we just got up and left, what would happen to The Charmed Ones?"  
  
Prue sighed. "I guess you're right. But a girl can dream, can't she?"  
  
"Um, Wyatt and I are moving out," Chris2 said, causing everyone to stare at him, except Wyatt2, of course.  
  
"What?!" Piper screeched, her eyes wide.  
  
"Orange Juice?" Chris asked hopefully, picking up the jug.  
  
Leo smiled. "You're so much like your mother."  
  
"What's that supposed to mean?" Piper asked, her attention now on her husband.  
  
"Remember? A few weeks after we got married, you told Phoebe and Prue that we were moving out, and you tried to cover it up by offering Prue the milk," Leo said, raising his eyebrows (An: I'm sorry! I just saw that episode today and I had to make Chris do that and Leo make that comment!).  
  
"Whatever," Piper said quickly, looking back at Chris2 and Wyatt2.  
  
"Why are you guys moving out?" Phoebe said, setting down her fork.  
  
"Well, we're a little old to be living with our parents and out aunts, aren't we? I mean, the only reason I'm living here is because of mine and Bianca's divorce, and the only reason Wyatt's still here is because he just got here a couple months ago and he doesn't have any money," Chris2 said, shrugging. "I've been living here for five years now. No, six. I've been living here since Bianca and I had been having problems a year before we got divorced."  
  
"And we like you here!" Paige said, putting a hand on his shoulder. "You guys shouldn't move out."  
  
"We're too old to be staying here!" Chris2 nearly yelled.  
  
"No you are not! You two are only fifteen and seventeen," Piper yelled. Then her eyes went wide. "I mean . . ."  
  
Chris2 and Wyatt2 sighed and looked down at the table in unison.  
  
"Excuse me," Piper said, getting out of her seat and leaving the kitchen.  
  
"Well, that was unexpected," Paige said, watching her leave the kitchen.  
  
"I'm gonna go talk to her," Phoebe said, starting to get out of her seat until Leo put a hand on her arm.  
  
"No. I'll go," he said, getting out of his seat and following Piper.  
  
"I'm suddenly not so hungry anymore," Chris2 said, orbing out of the room.  
  
"Didn't even bother to say 'excuse me'," Paige commented. Then she looked at her watch. "Wow. It's already a quarter to seven. I got to go get ready," she added, orbing out.  
  
"Well look who's talking," Phoebe said, rolling her eyes.  
  
"Mom, I'm going to go get ready for school now," Prue said, getting out of her chair.  
  
Phoebe smiled. "Okay, sweetie," she said as Prue left the room. She looked back at Wyatt2, Chris, and Wyatt1. "Well, it looks like it's just us, guys."  
  
"Correction," Wyatt1 said, getting up and pulling Chris with him. "It's just you and future me. Chris and I have to go get ready for school," he finished, dragging Chris out of the kitchen.  
  
"Well, it's just you and me, Wyatt," Phoebe said, smiling.  
  
"Actually, I'm gonna go check on Chris," Wyatt said, orbing out.  
  
"Okay. It's just me," Phoebe said sighing, digging into her pancakes again. "It's so quiet. I can handle that." She picked up her fork. "Oh, screw it," she said, heading out of the kitchen.  
  
O.O  
  
About an hour after school had ended, Eric swung by Stacey's aunt and uncle's house to pick her up, and they were on their way to Eric's best friend Tony's house.  
  
"So, what is there to do around here, anyway?" Stacey asked, leaning back in the passenger seat of Eric's spyder.  
  
"You can always come to my place, baby, and we can do some fun stuff there," Eric said, smirking seductively.  
  
Stacey looked over at him and matched his expression. "I'm down with that."  
  
"Great. We'll do a little somethin somethin tonight after we get back from Tony's," Eric said, pulling into a driveway.  
  
As soon as Eric had turned off the engine, six people ran out.  
  
Eric opened Stacey's door for her and walked her over to the guys.  
  
"Stacey, this is Tony, his little brother Tommy, Luke, Mark, Chuck, and Guy. I dude named Chad would be here, but no one's seen him or heard from him for a couple weeks now. Chad's Chuck's little brother, but don't tell anybody that. Word might spread to the newbie, and nobody wants that. The newbie thinks he's tight with Chad and Tommy, and he thinks we all like bullying Chad and Tommy around," Eric said, leading Stacey into the house.  
  
Tony walked over to Eric and whispered in his ear, "Is she a witch?"  
  
Eric smiled devilishly. "She is. I did my research after I met her today. But, careful. She doesn't know it yet. And you'll never believe who her secret whitelighter is."  
  
"Who?" Tony asked, smirking.  
  
"Newbie's father," Eric said, glancing over at Stacey.  
  
"Do you think newbie knows?" Tony asked, also glancing over at Stacey.  
  
"I know he knows. I could tell by the way he was looking at her during classes today," Eric said, looking Stacey up and down, taking in her sexy body. "But I don't think she knows newbie. She didn't even act like she even acknowledged his existence today."  
  
"Maybe she's putting on an act," Tony said, glancing over at Tommy.  
  
"She could be. But I don't think so. I do know how is putting on an act, though," Eric said, facing Tony again.  
  
"And who is that? Someone in our group?" Tony asked, looking around at the other five.  
  
"Yeah. Your brother," Eric said, glaring over at Tommy.  
  
Tony chuckled. "That's crazy. Tommy's totally on our side. You just haven't gave him the chance to prove himself."  
  
"We've gave him enough chances, Tony. You're my best friend and I respect that Tommy's your little brother and you love him, but he's a traitor and he needs to be killed," Eric said, walking away from Tony and over to Stacey.  
  
Stacey looked Eric up and down. "How 'bout we ditch these losers and go back to your place now, huh? Get our action on there."  
  
Eric smiled. "Sounds good to me, babe. You'll just have to hang on one second," he said, running towards Tommy and punching him in the face, sending Tommy into the wall behind him.  
  
"Eric, stop it!" Tony yelled, running over to Tommy and helping him up.  
  
"He's a traitor, Tony! You and I both know it! He was supposed to take over Chad's job once Chad went missing, but I haven't seen the newbie injured in anyway!" Eric yelled, picking up Tony and throwing him at Guy. Then he picked up Tommy by his neck and started choking him.  
  
"That's it!" Tony yelled, throwing a fireball at Eric's back. "He's my fuckin brother, you maniac! You can't kill him! He's the only family I have left!"  
  
Eric let go of Tommy and fell to the floor, no longer breathing.  
  
Tony rushed over to Tommy and helped him up. "Are you okay?"  
  
Tommy rubbed his neck and nodded. "I think so."  
  
Luke, Mark, Chuck and Guy were all staring at Tony with wide eyes.  
  
"What?! Tommy's my brother! Traitor or not, I'm wasn't gonna let Eric kill him!" Tony screamed at them.  
  
Stacey stared around at everyone with fear etched into her face. Then she fainted.  
  
O.O  
  
"Mom, she should've called by now," Brian complained, pacing around in the living room two hours later.  
  
"I know, honey," Bianca said, sighing. "Maybe we should call your father. He is her whitelighter."  
  
Brian nodded. "Dad!"  
  
Chris orbed in instantly.  
  
"It's been about three hours since school has been let out and about two hours since Eric should've picked up Stacey, and still no word from her," Brian said quickly, all in one breath.  
  
"She's okay, Brian. I promise. I would sense if there was something wrong with her. Okay?" Chris said, looking Brian in the eyes.  
  
Brian sighed and nodded.  
  
O.O  
  
"Stacey? Stacey, wake up," came Tommy's voice, pulling her back into consciousness.  
  
Stacey opened her eyes slowly and looked around. "Wh-Where am I?"  
  
Tommy smiled. "You're in my room. You're Brian's girlfriend, right?"  
  
"I, uh . . . Well, I . . ." Stacey trailed off.  
  
Tommy smirked. "It's okay. I'm a witch, not a warlock. I'm also a traitor to the company everyone in the living room works for. Once their boss finds out, he'll probably kill me. Well, he'll try to. Tony won't let him. To Tony, family comes before anything else. Expecially since our parents died a few years back."  
  
Stacey looked around. "Uh . . . Uh . . . Brian!"  
  
Brian orbed in and looked around. "Oh. Hey, Tommy."  
  
"I thought you were also part whitelighter. Why didn't you tell me when we were talking today?" Tommy asked, looking confused.  
  
"I guess it just slipped my mind," Brain said, shrugging.  
  
O.O  
  
"Okay, so where did Chris go?" Piper asked herself, looking around the downstairs hallway.  
  
Leo walked out of the living room. "Chris? Chris went to Florida when Brian called him."  
  
"And how do you know this and I don't?" Piper asked, putting her hands on her hips.  
  
"I was there when Brian called him," Leo said, shrugging.  
  
(An: I'll just going to give you guys a little heads up right now. If you guys have read my authors note on chapter four for 'The Third Son', you would know about what time it is right now, and I am very tired. For anyone who hasn't, it's about a quarter after 2am. So, I am sorry if the rest of this chapter doesn't make much sense, and if I have some grammar and spelling errors. Just work with me here. I'm doing this so I can update everyday now. Please, tell me if you have objections to this in a review.)  
  
Piper sighed and looked down at the floor, her hands still on her hips. "Right," she said, walking into the living room.  
  
"Piper, what's wrong?" Leo asked, looking concerned and following her.  
  
Piper turned around and faced him. "Nothing is wrong, Leo. What would make you think that?"  
  
"Piper, do you have a problem with me hanging out with Chris so much?" Leo asked, knitting his brow.  
  
Piper gasped. "No! Why would you think that?! Boys and their fathers are supposed to be able to get alone well! The same goes for girls and their mothers! So why shouldn't you hang out with all our children?! They're all boys! They should be able to talk to you and not me! Why, you ask?! Because you're the father and I'm the mother without a daughter to be friends with!" Piper yelled, storming up the stairs.  
  
"Piper -"  
  
Piper turned and faced Leo. "No, Leo! It's okay! I'm happy for you! Really!" she half yelled before continuing to storm up the steps.  
  
Leo sighed and put his head in his hand.  
  
O.O  
  
Bianca was sitting in the living room on the couch, stirring the coffee that she had made Chris and herself while Chris was sitting on the other couch across the room, looking around.  
  
"So . . ." she trailed off for the fifth time since Brian had orbed out fifteen minutes ago.  
  
"Nice place you got here," Chris said, trying to make conversation.  
  
Bianca nodded. "Yeah. I mean, thanks. Thank you very much," she said quickly.  
  
Chris smiled and looked over at Bianca. "I really don't see why we're sitting so far away from each other," he said, getting up and sitting down extremely close to his ex.  
  
Bianca smiled. "And I don't see why we're still talking," she said, taking his coffee from him and setting both the cups down on her side table.   
  
Bianca pushed Chris down so he was lying on the couch and crawled on top of him.  
  
"I love it when you're this way," Chris said, smiling seductively and pulling her towards himself, kissing her deeply.  
  
They had been kissing for five minutes when Leo decided to orb in.  
  
"Chris, you need to - Woah!" he said, turning away quickly.  
  
"Uh . . ." Chris said, getting up quickly and fixing his hair.  
  
Bianca quickly got off Chris and stood up. "Um, coffee, Leo?"  
  
Leo turned back around. "N-No thank you, Bianca. I'm just here to talk to Chris for a second. Th-Then you guys can go back to what you were doing before."  
  
"Right," Bianca said, turning back to Chris. "Are you going to stay for dinner?"  
  
"Sure, why not?" Chris said, smiling at her.  
  
Bianca smiled. "Great." Then she turned back to Leo. "What about you, Leo? Surely you haven't forgotten what my meatloaf tastes like?" she asked, raising her eyebrows.  
  
Leo smiled. "No, I haven't. And I would love to stay, but Piper would probably be mad if I did."  
  
Bianca nodded. "Right," she said, heading into the kitchen.  
  
Leo turned back to Chris.   
  
"So, what's up, Dad?" Chris asked, standing up.  
  
"Chris, I think you should hang out with your mother a lot more," Leo said, making Chris sit back down and sitting down next to him himself.  
  
"Why? Did Mom say something to you about it?" Chris asked, looking confused.  
  
"Well, sort of," Leo said, looking down at the ground. He looked back up at Chris. "She just misses her sons. When you guys were little, you used to play with her and hang out with her all the time. I mean, she would start to get in the car to go shopping, and there you and Wyatt were, already in the backseat."  
  
"Only because you helped us back there," Chris said, smiling.  
  
"Only because you and Wyatt would whine and complain until I did. Anyway, my point is, your mother wants you guys to see more of her, and less of me. Try splitting up your time, so you can hang out with everybody, okay?" Leo asked, looking hopeful.  
  
Chris smiled slightly and nodded. "I'll do that, Dad."  
  
Leo smiled. "Good," he said before orbing out.  
  
Bianca walked back out into the living room. "Hey, Chris, um . . ." she trailed off, looking down at the floor.  
  
"Yeah?" Chris asked, raising his eyebrows and standing up.  
  
Bianca looked up at him and smiled. "Do you want to help me make dinner?"  
  
"Like old times?" Chris asked, smiling and walking over to her.  
  
"Yeah. Like old times," Bianca said, taking Chris's hands in her own.  
  
"I'd love to," Chris whispered, leaning down and kissing Bianca deeply.  
  
"I hoped you'd say that," Bianca whispered back, kissing him deeply back.  
  
O.O.O.O.O  
  
Okay, and that's where I'm going to end this chapter! Please review and tell me what you think about everything, because personally, I think this chapter revealed a lot and opened up a lot of windows. So, until next time!  
  
Oh, and if you haven't already, check out my newest story entitled: Together Forever. It's a cute little Piper/Leo Romance/Mystery fic! Check it out and tell me what you think of it! Ciao!  
  
Hannah 


	10. Smiles

O.O  
  
I would just like to thank everyone who has been sticking by me throughout this fan fiction. I really appreciate all the support, and I promise that this fanfic will become the drama of a teenage boy who's parents are divorced, and who live across the country from one another. Now, on with the chapter!  
  
Coping With Two Homes:  
  
Chapter 10: Smiles

Leo orbed Piper in Bianca's house while Bianca was mixing the meat, Chris standing behind her, his hands reaching around her body, helping her mix the meat.  
  
Piper smiled as her and Leo walked in . "Having fun?" she asked, raising her eyebrows.  
  
Chris turned around quickly and backed away from Bianca as she turned around slowly.  
  
"No. Have fun. Don't mind us," Piper said, grabbing Leo's shirt sleeve and pulling him out of the kitchen.  
  
"Mom, why are you here?" Chris asked, following them.  
  
"Oh, sure, you ask about me but not about your father," Piper said, raising an eyebrow and sitting down on the couch.  
  
"I didn't mean it like that," Chris said, walking over to her. He glanced at Leo and then looked back at Piper. "Really. It's just that you were the one making comments."  
  
Piper smiled. "I understand. Well, actually, everyone's going to be out tonight, so your father and I were wondering if we could eat over here. I love Bianca's meatloaf. And so does Leo."  
  
Bianca walked in, smiling. "Sure. I'd love it if you guys would stay for dinner," she said. Then she looked confused. "But where are Chris, Wyatt, and Wyatt?"  
  
Chris chuckled as Leo and Piper smiled, turning back towards Bianca. "You know that sounds so weird, right?"  
  
Bianca laughed slightly. "Yeah. It does. But there's no way around it."  
  
"Good point," Chris said, smiling. "Well, I'm going to go mix that meat." Then he headed into the kitchen.  
  
Leo smiled and winked at Piper. "Well, actually, Chris is out on a date -"  
  
"With who?" Chris and Bianca asked quickly, Chris's head showing up in the bar window.  
  
"With Bianca," Piper said, smiling.  
  
Bianca smiled. "That's great." She looked back at Chris. "Right?"  
  
Chris smiled at her lovingly. "That's perfect."  
  
Bianca turned back to Piper. "And Wyatt and Wyatt?"  
  
"Your Wyatt is on a date with a beautiful woman, and our Wyatt is also on a date," Piper said, realizing that all of her sons were on dates . . . Well, technically.  
  
"Yeah. Great," Chris said, staring at Bianca with dreamy eyes, Leo smirking at him for a second and then looking down at the floor, still smirking.  
  
Piper stood up. "I have an idea. How about when Brian gets home -"  
  
Brian orbed in with Stacey, smiling.  
  
"Okay. When Brian and Stacey get home, which they are now, we can take them out to a movie, and then to dinner?" Piper finished, looking from Brian to Stacey.  
  
"Oh, you guys don't have to do that," Chris said, wiping off his hands and walking into the living room.  
  
"No. It's okay. It's no trouble at all," Leo said after glancing at Piper.  
  
"Okay, but no movie. I don't want Brian and Stacey to be in a dark theater together," Chris said, standing next to Bianca.  
  
Bianca faced him. "Honey, your parents are going to be there. It's not like they'll let them leave or let them make out," she said, smiling slightly.  
  
"Well, my mom won't but I'm not too sure about my dad," Chris said smiling, causing Leo to walk over and hit him upside the head. "Ow! I was just joking." he added, rubbing his head.  
  
"Can we go to a movie now?" Brian asked smiling and raising his eyebrows, putting his arm around Stacey's waist.  
  
"Uh . . . Yeah. Sure," Leo said, grabbing Piper's hand and walking out of the house with Brian and Stacey.  
  
"Well, we have the house to ourselves for at least three and a half hours," Bianca said, turning to Chris.  
  
"And the meatloaf takes two hours to make," Chris said, leading her back into the kitchen.  
  
Bianca forced a smile. "Right. The meatloaf," she said, following him.  
  
O.O  
  
Twenty minutes later, Piper, Brian, Stacey, and Leo sat in the movie theater, watching a romantic action movie, Brian and Stacey sitting between Piper and Leo.  
  
Piper sighed, glancing over at Leo behind Brian and Stacey, missing him during this romantic part of the movie. Then she got fed up with it, stepped over Brian and Stacey, and sat in the empty seat next to Leo.  
  
"Piper, what are you doing?" Leo asked, staring at her with a confused expression.  
  
"I'm sitting next to my husband," Piper said, facing him. Then she frowned. "What, do you not want to sit next to me?"  
  
Leo smiled and put his arm around her shoulders, leaning in to kiss her. "I never said that," he said, then placed a soft kiss on her lips.  
  
Piper smiled. "Good," she said, kissing him deeply.  
  
"Ew. Okay, we really didn't need to see that," Brian said with a disgusted look.  
  
Piper looked at him. "Watch the movie and you won't," she said, then she turned back to Leo, smiled, and kissed him deeply again.  
  
Stacey turned to Brian and whispered, "Want to get out of here for awhile?"  
  
Brian smiled. "Hell yeah," he said, grabbing her hand. Then he snuck away with her from Leo and Piper into a private bathroom, orbing out.  
  
O.O  
  
"Oh shit," Piper said, staring at Brian and Stacey's empty seats. "We lost our own son's son."  
  
Leo sighed. "We'll find them later. Let them have fun for now."  
  
"What if they have too much fun?" Piper asked, raising her eyebrows.  
  
"Or now would be good," Leo said, standing up.  
  
"Yeah," Piper said, also standing up and following Leo out the door .  
  
O.O  
  
Phoebe put down her fork at the restaurant she was at with her daughter Prue and Paige.  
  
"Paige, when are you going to settle down and start a family?" she asked, staring at her little sister.  
  
"Shesh, Mom. Forward enough?" the ten year old asked, diving back into her french fries.  
  
Paige sighed. "I don't know, Phoebe. Maybe never. Maybe I'm destined to be alone and stay at the manor forever."  
  
"Well, we are going to find you a man right now, because that is not your destiny. And we are going to find me a man, too, because I have been divorced for seven years now and I'm not getting any younger," Phoebe said, standing up.  
  
Then two gorgeous men walked over, Phoebe and Paige recognizing one of them instantly.  
  
"Cole?" Phoebe asked, staring at him.  
  
O.O  
  
"Why did we have to double date again?" Bianca asked Wyatt, raising her eyebrows.  
  
"Because I am not letting my little brother date a nineteen year old without supervision," Wyatt said, smiling at her.  
  
"But you take all the fun out of it," Chris whined, looking pleadingly at Wyatt. "Be a nice older brother and go away."  
  
"Chris, she is four years older than you. I doubt that she is still a virgin. If it were up to me, I wouldn't even be letting you talk to her, let alone date her," Wyatt said, putting an arm around his date, Vera's arms.  
  
"We don't have to take this," Chris said, standing up. "C'mon, Bianca. Let's go to your house for a little fun, huh?"  
  
Bianca stood up. "But, Chris -"  
  
Chris grabbed her hand and walked out the door.  
  
"Damn it," Wyatt said, turning to Vera. "I'm sorry, but I'm going to have to cut our date short," he added, before running out the door after Chris.  
  
O.O  
  
Wyatt orbed next to Piper and Leo, two minutes later, looking freaked.  
  
"Wyatt, what's wrong?" Leo asked, looking concerned.  
  
"I was double dating with Chris, right? So -"  
  
"Wait. You were what?" Piper asked, staring at him.  
  
"Well, it's just that Bianca's four years older than him. And I didn't want my baby brother to rush into anything, you know?" Wyatt asked, looking from Piper to Leo.  
  
"Okay," Leo said, nodding. "Go on."  
  
"Well, I got Chris pissed at me and now they're at Bianca's house having -- and I quote -- 'a little fun'," Wyatt said, starting to look stressed.  
  
"I'll go," Leo said, taking a few deep breaths, trying not to get pissed off. "Piper, Wyatt, you two take care of Brian and Stacey," he added before orbing next to Chris and Bianca, who were making out on Bianca's bed, Chris and Bianca's shirts both off. "Chris, you are in so deep."  
  
"Dad!" Chris said in surprise, getting off of Bianca quickly and facing Leo. He chuckled nervously. "We were just -"  
  
"I saw for my own eyes what you two were doing. Our should I say 'about to be doing'," he said, grabbing Chris's arm and shirt, and orbing into Chris's room. "Chris, how could you be so stupid?!"  
  
"Dad, I'm sorry, I just -"  
  
"No, Chris! You are only fifteen! Remember that!" Leo yelled as Chris sat on the bed slowly. "If I am going to let you go on dates, the least you can do is make sure I can trust you!"  
  
Chris looked down at the floor. "Dad, I'm really sorry."  
  
"I know you are, Chris, but that doesn't make up for that fact that I let you go out with someone who is four years older than you, and this is how you repay me! You are grounded for two months!"  
  
Chris looked up at him quickly, tears evident in his eyes. "But, Dad -"  
  
"No, Chris! I have made up my mind! You're lucky your brother came and got me when he did, because if you had gone any further, your powers would be bound by tomorrow morning!" Leo yelled. Then he looked down at Chris and saw how upset he was, and his face softened. He sighed and sat next to Chris. "Chris . . . I'm sorry for yelling. It's just that you can't go around doing things like that at fifteen. Especially before talking about it to me first."  
  
Chris looked over at him and nodded. "I won't. I promise. I'll talk to you about it . . . Even though I know that I will get extremely embarrassed two minutes into the discussion," he said, smiling slightly.  
  
Leo smiled and looked down at the floor. Then he looked up at Chris, still smiling. "Well, I'm glad. I want us to be able to talk no matter what. Okay?"  
  
Chris nodded and smiled wider. "Okay, Dad," he said, letting himself to be pulled into a hug. "Am I still grounded?"  
  
Leo pulled away from Chris and smiled. "Yes, you are still grounded," he said, getting off the bed. He looked down at Chris. "And whenever you need to talk, I'm here."  
  
Chris smiled. "I know. Thanks, Dad," he said.  
  
Leo looked confused. "For what?"  
  
"For always being there for me, no matter what. Whenever I need you."  
  
Leo smiled down at him. "I'll always be here for you. No matter what," he said before orbing next to Piper, Wyatt, Brian, and Stacey. "Now for you."  
  
Piper smiled. "We got it all worked out. And we're not telling Chris, or he will never trust us with his son ever again."  
  
"I have a feeling I can sway his mind," Wyatt said, smiling.  
  
Leo smiled at him. "I'm sure you can."  
  
"So you guys can still tell him, and Brian will still get in trouble," Wyatt said, smirking slyly over at Brian.  
  
"Nah. I think we'll be cool grandparents this time," Piper said, smiling up at Leo.  
  
"I agree," Leo said, smiling back down at her.  
  
"Thank god," Brian said, sighing in relief.  
  
"Well, we never finished that movie, so let's go see another," Leo said, looking at everyone. "And this time Wyatt can come, too."  
  
"Good. Because I just ditched my date and I'm not in the mood to face her," Wyatt said, sighing.  
  
Leo smiled and rolled his eyes. "Then let's go."  
  
O.O.O.O.O  
  
I know I said that Chapter 4 for Past Consequences was the update for any of my stories until I get back, unless I'm able to update while on vacation, but I couldn't help myself. I was in the mood to write. And sorry that this chapter didn't really go with the story. I was just in a mood where I just let it flow. I promise that the next chapter will go along with the story. Review, please! Ciao!  
  
Hannah 


	11. Bugging Brothers

O.O  
  
Sorry for the long wait, guys! But I just haven't been into it lately. You know what I mean? And I apologize if this chapter isn't that great, because I just spent a half hour on it, and then the program closed, so now I have to do it all over again. God, I hate my computer sometimes. And now is one of those time. And this story is probably going to be posted later than the others, because I am so tired right now and I need to sleep. So I'm gonna go to bed right after this, or in a few. I don't know. I haven't decided yet.  
  
Oh, and in response to a review I received about how Bianca should be able to shimmer, well, I wasn't thinking when I did that. I promise you that from now on, she'll be able to shimmer.  
  
Anyway, on with the story!  
  
Coping With Two Homes:  
  
Chapter 11: Bugging Brothers

A few days later, Tommy walked over to Brian and Stacey's table and sighed.  
  
"What's wrong, Tommy?" Stacey said, pulling a seat out for him to sit in.  
  
"Tony," Tommy said, glancing over at his older brother, who was sitting a few tables away.  
  
"What's up?" Brian asked, looking concerned.  
  
"Nothing. Except that Tony blames me for Eric's death." At the looks he got from his two friends, he nodded and continued. "Yup. He says that if I wasn't a traitor, meaning if I was a warlock instead of a witch, that he wouldn't of had to save me from Eric. So, naturally, it's all my fault."  
  
"Well, at least you know he loves you, right?" Brian said, trying to lighten Tommy's mood.  
  
"I don't think he does. I think he truly hates me," Tommy said as Tony walked over.  
  
Tony smirked down at Tommy. "Did you forget about one of my powers? Being able to hear very well?"  
  
Tommy sighed and started banging his head on the table.  
  
Tony smiled slightly. "Tommy, I don't hate you. And Newbie's right. I do love you. Because you're my little brother. And nothing can change that. Got it?  
  
Tommy looked up at Tony and smiled slightly. "Got it."  
  
Tony then started chuckling. "Your forehead is so damn red right now!" he laughed, walking back over to his table.  
  
O.O  
  
Chris1 sat down in homeroom as his teacher walked over to him.  
  
"Christopher, your father is taking you out of school today. He's in the office waiting for you," she said, smiling sweetly.  
  
"What about Wyatt?" Chris asked, getting back up.  
  
"Just you. Your brother has a few tests today. I should know. I'm one of his teachers," the teacher said, walking back over to her desk.  
  
Chris sighed and walked out of the classroom. 'Dad can wait a minute,' he thought, throwing his backpack down on the floor and sliding down the wall.  
  
"Damn it, what does Dad want now? He's already ruined my life for the next two months," Chris said, resting his head on his knees.  
  
"That was your own fault," Wyatt said, walking down the hall. "You better hurry up or Dad's gonna get pissed at you."  
  
"He can wait," Chris said, starting to bang his head on his knees.  
  
Wyatt kneeled next to him. "Chris, stop. You'll make yourself stupider than you already are."  
  
Chris looked up at his older brother. "Gee, thanks for the support, Wy."  
  
Wyatt smiled and pulled Chris to his feet. "C'mon. I'll walk you to the office."  
  
"What are you doing out of class, anyway?" Chris asked, walking down the hallway with Wyatt, who was also carrying Chris's bag for him.  
  
"Just doin some stuff for the teach," Wyatt said as they entered the office.  
  
"What kind of stuff?" Chris asked, killing time, not looking at Leo, who was standing close by.  
  
Wyatt shrugged. "I don't know. Teach stuff," he said, handing a packet to an office assistant.  
  
"Is that the only reason you're here?" Chris asked, raising his eyebrows.  
  
"You know, Dad's growing very impatient. And I'm sure he's taking you out of school for a reason," Wyatt said, raising his eyebrows.  
  
"Actually, I'm fine," Leo said, smiling a bit.  
  
"You're just trying to change the subject," Chris said, narrowing his eyes suspiciously at Wyatt.  
  
"Wyatt Halliwell, please step into my office," the principal said from the hallway that led to the principal and vice principal's offices.  
  
Wyatt sighed. "Fine. I'm here for another reason."  
  
"And why are you going into see the principal?" Leo asked, raising his eyebrows.  
  
Wyatt smiled sheepishly at him. "Teach stuff?"  
  
"Right . . . We'll talk about this later at home," Leo said, pushing Chris gently out the doors.  
  
"Why'd you take me out of school?" Chris asked, looking up at Leo.  
  
"What, you don't enjoy the free day?" Leo asked, raising his eyebrows.  
  
"Now, I didn't say that," Chris said, swinging his backpack over his shoulder.  
  
Leo chuckled. "That's what I thought." He looked forward, then back at Chris. "Don't ask questions."  
  
"But I'm curious!" Chris whined.  
  
"Let's just say that we need to talk, and I'm letting you take the rest of the day off to make up for it," Leo said, orbing home with Chris.  
  
O.O  
  
"So, I'm guessing that your brother and his friends are still set on killing me?" Brian asked as Tommy, Stacey, and him walked home from school.  
  
"Oh yeah. That won't change," Tommy said, smiling slightly.  
  
"It's really not all that funny, Tommy," Brian said, looking at Tommy like he was crazy.  
  
Stacey glared at Brian. "When were you planning on telling me that I'm a witch and that your father is my white lighter?"  
  
"Uh . . . I gotta go," Brian said before quickly orbing out.  
  
"I am so pissed at that boy," Stacey said, sighing in frustration. "Oh, Chris!"  
  
Chris2 immediately orbed over, looking alert. "What's wrong?"  
  
"When were you planning on telling me that I'm a witch and that you're my white lighter?" Stacey asked, raising her eyebrows.  
  
"Uh . . . .I gotta go," Chris said before quickly orbing out.  
  
Tommy chuckled. "Like father like son."  
  
"Yeah. Lucky me," Stacey said dryly.  
  
O.O  
  
Brian orbed into his room only to find Tony there waiting for him.  
  
"You know, no one suspected that my brother was a traitor until he started hanging out with you. So, basically, I can blame you for my brother being a witch, and for my best friend being dead," Tony said, walking over to Brian slowly.  
  
"Are you saying that I turned Tommy from good to evil?" Brian asked, raising his eyebrows.  
  
"That's exactly what I'm saying," Tony said, forming a fireball in his hand.  
  
"Then I'll take the credit for that. Because I consider that a good thing," Brian said, glaring at Tony.  
  
"Too bad. But, I'll get a promotion by killing you, so, in a way, we both win," Tony said, throwing the fireball at Brian.  
  
O.O.O.O.O  
  
Hey, guys! I decided to stay up! So I finished this chapter and as soon as I'm done typing this, I'm done! But I am so tired! It's 3:30AM, and I am beat! Well, I'm gonna head to bed now! Review, please! Ciao!  
  
Hannah 


	12. Evil and Arguments

O.O

Hey, guys! I just checked my reviews and I found out I made a boo boo in the last chapter! Brian was supposed to say "Are you saying that I turned Tommy from evil to good?" instead of "Are you saying that I turned Tommy from good to evil?". Sorry for the screw up! And I'd like to thank whoever corrected me! I would put your name down, but, because of all the reviews I read today after updating all my stories, I forgot. I'm sorry!

Anyway, on with the story!

Coping With Two Homes:

Chapter 12: Evil and Arguments

Brian quickly dodged the fireball, but Tony was ready for him, and sent another one at Brian, which hit him right in the stomache.

Brian looked up at Tony slowly and orbed next Leo, Chris, Wyatt and Piper, who were talking in the manor living room.

"Brian!" the four yelled, running over to him.

Leo and Wyatt quickly bent down to heal him, but Tony shimmered in with two of his friends, telekinetically sending the two into the wall behind them.

"Now that I've wounded him, it's time to finish the job," Tony said, smirking, aiming to throw a fireball at Brian.

"I don't think so," said Chris, telekinetically opening the door and sending them out it.

Leo quickly got up and ran over to Brian, who was bleeding badly and growing pale, starting to heal him.

Chris knelt down next the two, stroking Brian's cheek. "You'll be okay. I promise."

Leo finished healing Brian and helped him up. "Who were they?"

"Dad, that's a stupid question," Chris said, standing up, holding a freaked Brian close.

"It's never been that close before," Brian said, holding onto Chris like his life depended on it and looking down at the ground.

"What do you mean?" Piper asked, walking over to the three with Wyatt.

"I've never been that close to dying before," Brian said, looking up at her.

"And you never will be again. I promise," Chris said, a bit freaked himself.

Phoebe and Paige walked through the door, then immediately ran over to the four, seeing how scared they looked.

"What wrong? What happened?" Phoebe asked quickly, looking from Leo, Wyatt and Piper, to Chris and Brian, and back again.

Brian let go of Chris and sat down on the couch. "I got attacked by warlocks again. Mainly Tommy's older brother, Tony."

"Who's Tommy?" Paige asked, looking confused.

"A friend," Brian said, looking down at the ground.

Bianca shimmered in, looking scared. She saw that Brian was alright and sighed in relief, running over to him and sitting down next to him. "Are you alright, sweetie? I came home to find your room ruined, burned, and smoking."

"Bianca, either you keep a good eye on him until these people are defeated, or he's going to be living here again," Chris said, crossing his arms.

Bianca stood up. "Excuse you?" she said, walking over to Chris.

"You heard me!" Chris yelled, looking pissed off.

"Chris, you can't do that! That would be called kidnapping!" Bianca yelled back.

"I don't care! Brian almost died today because you weren't there keeping an eye on him!" Chris yelled.

"Well, I'm sorry if I have to work! You do too! So how are you going to keep an eye on him all the time if he lives here?!" Bianca argued.

"You know, I won't! But there will be other people here that can! There is no one over at your house that can keep an eye on him while you're away!" Chris argued back.

"Okay, shut up!" Piper yelled, causing Chris and Bianca to shut up immediately.

Phoebe sighed. "Chris, it would be illegal if Brian lived here without Bianca saying that it's okay."

"You actually think he cares?" Wyatt asked, raising his eyebrows.

Piper gave Wyatt the shut-up-if-you-know-what's-good-for-you look, and Wyatt shut up and looked down at the ground, trying to hide his smile.

Piper turned back to Chris. "Sweetie, I get that you don't want anything to happen to Brian, but -"

"No, I don't. And I know that if he stays with Bianca, something is going to! I can't believe that you guys are more concerned with me being thrown in jail than with Brian staying alive!" Chris yelled, looking around at everyone, then glaring at Bianca.

Bianca sighed and looked up at Chris. "You know what? You're right."

Chris stared at her. "What?"

Bianca nodded. "Brian should have someone else there when I can't keep an eye on him. So I'll have someone move in with us."

Chris crossed his arms and glared at her. "And that would be?"

"A friend that I've had for a long time. Well, a friend until a couple nights ago," Bianca said, blushing a bit.

"No," Chris said, uncrossing his arms.

Bianca raised her eyebrows. "Excuse you?"

"I said: No. I am not going to have some guy that I don't even know watch over my son when you're gone!" Chris yelled, staring at Bianca like she was unbelievable.

"It's not your decision," Bianca said, putting her hands on her hips.

"It's not just his, but he has a say in who watches his son," Leo said, crossing his arms.

"At least meet the guy, Chris," Bianca said, sighing.

"No. I don't have to," Chris said, sitting down in a chair.

"You know what?! You're just afraid! You're afraid that I might be interested in this guy! So interested that we'll have a long lasting relationship, then we'll get married, and Brian will have another dad! Well, you know what?! That could happen! But I would never marry someone who tried to take your place! I would never do that to you, Chris! And you should know that!" Bianca yelled, starting to get a bit teary eyed, causing Chris to look down at the floor. "And you know what?! I doubt that we would even start a relationship that is that serious! It could happen, but I don't think so! And you know why?!" She lifted up Chris's head and whispered, "Because, even though I hate it, I still love you so much, and no one will be able to take your place in my heart." She stood up. "But, I guess that doesn't matter to you. Because you sure as hell don't act like it," she finished, shimmering away.

Chris sighed and put his head in his hands.

"Well, that was sure interesting," Paige said, causing Phoebe, Piper, and Leo to glare at her. "What? It was. They're arguing and then she says that she loves Chris just as much as she did when they first got married."

"Aunt Paige, shut up. Just shut up," Wyatt said, walking over to Chris and kneeling down in front of him, putting a hand on his little brother's knee.

"Okay. Sorry. I have to go anyway," Paige said, turning around and storming out the door.

Chris pushed Wyatt away and sat up. "Watch over Brian. I need to go talk to Bianca," he said before orbing away.

"He can be such an idiot sometimes," Wyatt fumed, getting up and storming out of the room.

"I guess now wouldn't be a good time to mention that I'm going out with Cole tonight?" Phoebe asked, smiling innocently.

Leo and Piper turned to her quickly.

"Wait. Did you just say Cole?" Piper asked, raising her eyebrows.

Phoebe chuckled nervously. "Yeah. That's what I said. So, um, have fun looking after Brian!" she said before running up the stairs quickly.

Piper turned back to Leo. "Cole?"

Leo shrugged, looking just as confused and shocked as Piper did.

O.O

Tony looked around at Luke, Mark, Chuck, and Guy while he pace in front of them in his living room.

"Halliwell is posing a threat to us," he said, crossing his arms. "He killed Chad and he turned my brother. Who knows who is next? So, I say we skip him. And go onto the next Halliwell on the list."

"No," Chuck said, stepping towards Tony. "He killed my brother, and I want revenge. I want my turn at attacking him. Because, once I am through with him, he'll wish that Chad had killed him from the start."

Tony smirked. "Sounds good. You go after Newbie, and I'll go after . . ." He looked at the list. "Prue Halliwell. Daughter of Phoebe Halliwell." He smirked before shimmering away.

O.O

Prue smiled at her friend, Terri, who was 10 just like she was, and also a witch just like she was.

Terri sat down on Prue's bed and sighed. "You know, your life is so complicated. I'm so happy that I'm not related to the Charmed Ones," she said seriously. Then she cracked a smile. "But I do have to admit that it has it's advantages. I mean, you're my most powerful friend."

Prue frowned. "Yeah. But that just makes more demons come after me." She gasped as three teenage boys shimmered in the room.

"I see your point now," Terri said, getting off the bed and standing next to Prue.

"Don't worry, witch. This will be all over soon," one of the boys said, sticking a knife is Prue's chest.

Terri screamed at the top of her lungs, causing Phoebe, Paige, Piper, and Leo to run and orb in a minute later.

"You," Piper said, glaring at Tony.

"Yes. Me," Tony said smirking, before shimmering away along with his friends.

Leo knelt next to Prue and tried to heal her. Then he looked up at Phoebe. "I'm so sorry."

"What? What do you mean you're sorry?!" Phoebe yelled, kneeling next to him. "Heal her, goddamn it!"

Leo shook his head. "I can't heal the dead."

"Well try, Leo! Try!" Phoebe yelled, tears starting to stream down her face.

Piper and Paige knelt down next to Phoebe and hugged her as Leo stood up.

"It's not fair. She - She didn't even do anything," Phoebe sobbed on Piper's shoulder.

"DAD!" came Chris1's scream from downstairs.

"Oh my god. They're killing them off according to generation, remember?" Piper said quickly, getting up and running out the door as Leo orbed away.

O.O

Wyatt struggled to get to his brother, but was having trouble as three warlocks held him down after throwing a potion at him and Chris that took away their powers for god only knows how long.

"Don't fight it, Chris," Tony said, walking over to him with a knife and holding it to his neck as a warlock held Chris tightly. "It'll just make it hurt worse."

"Leave him alone!" Wyatt yelled, still struggling.

"DAD!" Chris screamed, then the next moment Leo orbed in.

Leo quickly grabbed Tony and threw him against the wall. "You're not touching my sons! You already killed my niece! What more do you need?!"

"Tony, I suggest we get out of here until these two are alone," one of the warlocks said, then, the next moment, the five of them shimmered away, causing Chris and Wyatt to fall to the floor.

Piper ran in. "What happened?!"

"He decided that while we were busy with Prue, him and his friends would come down here and try to kill our sons," Leo said, helping Chris up. "Are you hurt?"

Chris shook his head. "No. I'm okay."

Leo looked over at Wyatt. "What about you?"

"I'm okay, too. They decided to attack Chris first," Wyatt said, hurrying over to his little brother and holding him close.

"So, I just missed the whole damn thing?" Piper asked, sounding a bit disappointed. "I wanted to give them a piece of my mind. They think they can kill my niece and then attack my sons? They're honestly not right in the head."

"Prue's . . . Prue's dead?" Chris asked, getting teary eyed.

Paige walked in and nodded. "Yeah. She's dead. Phoebe's up in her room trying to keep herself calm and trying to calm down Terri."

Chris shook his head. "No. She can't be dead. I won't believe it!"

Piper sighed and walked over to him, putting a hand on his shoulder. "Chris -"

"No! Don't touch me! Just leave me alone!" he yelled, running out of the room and then out the front door.

"Why didn't he just orb?" Paige asked, looking confused.

"The warlocks took away our powers," Wyatt said, sighing.

"Well, we'll just have to fix that, now won't we?" Piper said, grabbing his arm. She turned to Leo. "Go find Chris so the warlocks don't get him," she added before pulling Wyatt out of the room, Paige following.

Leo sighed and orbed after his youngest son.

O.O

"You . . . murdered . . . my brother," Chuck said, walking towards Brian slowly, tears slowly making their way down his face.

Wyatt2 smirked. "He did. But there's nothing you can do about it. Because you're not touching my brother's son. Sorry," he said before orbing out with Brian.

"I swear, Brian Lee Halliwell, your ass is going to be mine. Whether you like it or not," Chuck said before shimmering away.

O.O.O.O.O

Hey! Chapter 12! Yay! Review, please! Ciao!

Hannah


	13. Crushed and Mistrusted Hearts

O.O

Note: The song in this chapter is Ashlee Simpson: Autobiography: Undiscovered.

Coping With Two Homes:

Chapter 13: Crushed and Mistrusted Hearts

Chris orbed away, and Bianca started sobbing into her hands, not caring about the fact that Brian could orb in at any moment.

O.O Previously O.O

Chris orbed in after Bianca and quickly ran over to her. He turned her around and looked into her eyes. "Bianca, I think we need to talk."

Bianca nodded. "I . . . I think you're right, Chris," she said, leading Chris over to the couch, both of them sitting down.

Chris looked down at the floor and sighed, then looked back up at Bianca. "Bianca, we can't keep doing this."

"Can't keep doing what?" Bianca asked, confused.

Chris stood up and started to pace without noticing it. "We can't keep getting in fights, and having them end with us telling one another how much we love each other! Relationships just don't work that way!" He sighed and knelt down next to Bianca, looking into her eyes. "You know that I love you. And you know that that will never change. I'll always love you. Forever. As long as I live. And that's exactly why we can't see each other. Because it hurts me so much fighting all the time with the woman I love. That's why I think that it's great that you and your guy friend are experiencing feelings for each other that'll lead to greater things. I want you to follow those feelings, instead of always thinking about me. We need to just go our separate ways. We need to be able to meet people and date them without thinking of how much we still love each other. Because we both know that we're not getting back together. And, we won't get anywhere if we don't move on with our lives."

Tears were streaming down Bianca's face as she looked into Chris's eyes. She nodded, swallowing hard. "You - You're right. We need to move on with our lives. But . . . But that doesn't mean that we can't still be friends, right?" she asked hopefully.

Chris smiled. "Bianca, we sure can't be enemies. We have a son to raise for three more years." He chuckled at the expression on her face. "That means yes. We'll still be friends. I don't ever want us not to be."

Bianca nodded and smiled as Chris kissed her on the cheek before orbing out.

O.O Present Time O.O

Bianca pulled a pillow close and sobbed even harder.

'Okay, Bianca, you need to pull yourself together. Maybe . . . Maybe Chris and you still have a chance. It's a possibility! Yeah, that's it! Look at the bright side of things! I mean, really, things could be worse. Somehow.'

Bianca smiled to herself and walked into her bathroom, washing off her face. 'A walk. A walk would be very refreshing and nice right now. It would be good for me.'

Bianca walked outside and started to walked down the street, but stopped when she heard some teenage girls listening to a CD outside, and the song caught Bianca's attention.

O.O Song Start O.O

Take it back,

take it all back now

The things I gave,

like the taste of my kiss on your lips

I miss that now.

I can't try any harder than I do

All the reasons I gave,

excuses I made for you

I'm broken in two.

All the things left undiscovered

Leave me empty and left to wonder

I need you

All the things left undiscovered

Leave me waiting and left to wonder

I need you

Yeah I need you

Don't walk away.

Touch me now how I wanna feel something so real

Please remind me my love

Take me back.

Cause I'm so in love with what we were

I'm not breathing,

I'm suffocating without you

Do you feel it too?

All the things left undiscovered

Leave me waiting and left to wonder

I need you

All the things left undiscovered

Leave me empty and left to wonder

I need you

Yeah I need you.

When I'm in the dark and all alone

Dreaming that you'll walk right through my door

It's then I know my heart is whole.

There's a million reasons why I cry

Hold my covers tight and close my eyes

Cause I don't want to be alone.

All the things left undiscovered

Leave me waiting and left to wonder

I need you

All the things left undiscovered

Leave me empty and left to wonder

I need you

I need you.

Cause I can't fake and I can't hate

But it's my heart that's about to break

You're all I need I'm on my knees

Watch me me bleed,

would you listen please.

I give in,

I breath out,

I want you

There's no doubt.

I freak out,

I'm left out,

without you

I'm without.

I cross out,

I can't doubt,

I cry out,

I reach out.

Don't walk away,

don't walk away,

don't walk away,

don't walk away

O.O Song End O.O

(An: Sorry. But I was listening to my Ashlee Simpson CD and I realized that that was the perfect song for Bianca at the moment. Plus, it's one of my favourites. LoL. Oh, and you guys should know, if I ever just throw something out there that you're like 'What?' at, it's probably inspired by the CD. I listen to it when I'm writing because then I just get in my zone and I can't hear what's going on around me in my house. It works, and it works good. Though sometimes I stop writing to sing along to a song. That happens a lot, actually. Okay, I'm rambling now, aren't I? I'll let you get back to the story now before you come hunt me down and kill me.)

Bianca could feel the tears starting to flow down her cheeks again. She quickly ran back to her house and started sobbing on her pillow on the couch.

O.O

The next night Phoebe sat on her bed, holding her pillow close to herself, tears silently flowing down her face as she stared at the wall in front of her with a blank expression.

Cole shimmered in and sat down next to her. "Phoebe, what's wrong?" he asked with a concerned expression, putting a hand on her arm.

"They killed Prue," she whispered, still staring at the wall in front of her. "The bastards killed my daughter."

"Who killed her?" Cole asked, starting to look pissed off.

Phoebe shrugged. "I don't know. Ask Brian."

"Who's Brian?" Cole asked, looking confused.

Phoebe turned to look at him. "Chris's son."

"Who's Chris?" Cole asked, still looking confused.

"Piper and Leo's youngest son," Phoebe answered, turning back to stare at the wall.

"Wait. And he already has a son that's getting attacked by demons?" Cole asked, knitting his brow.

Phoebe nodded. "He came from the future and decided to stay here. Wyatt, Piper and Leo's first son was supposed to turn evil. And he stopped that. Causing another Chris to exist in his time. So he stayed here. And got married to Bianca. Then they had Brian," she explained, looking back at him. "Now, if you don't mind, I'd like some time alone, to think about Prue."

Cole nodded and shimmered next to Piper and Leo, who were kissing in the kitchen as Piper was trying to make dinner.

Piper screamed and pushed Leo in front of her.

"Cole?" Leo asked, confused, trying to protect a freaked out Piper by putting his arms behind himself and on either side of her.

"Yeah. Hi. Nice to see you again. Do either of you know where I can find Brian?" Cole asked, smiling at the way they were both scared of him.

"How the hell are you alive?!" Piper yelled from behind Leo.

"I have friends in high places. Or should I say: low places," he said, chuckling at his own joke.

"What do you want with Brian?" Leo asked, narrowing his eyes in suspicion at Cole.

"I just want to know who killed Prue. Because I want to kill those 'bastards' for Phoebe," he said, sighing.

"I can tell you who they were," Leo said, pushing Cole out of the kitchen. He turned back to Piper. "You stay in here. I don't want anything to happen to you. Who knows how evil he is at the moment."

Piper nodded and watched the two leave the room.

Cole sat down on the couch as Leo sat in a chair in front of him.

Leo sighed. "The guys that killed Phoebe's daughter are after Brian, my grandson. Technically. Well, they were. They're working for a 'company' that kills all the relatives of powerful witches, starting with the youngest generation. The weakest. They were attacking Brian, but now I guess they've given up on him, because they killed Prue. Which means that they're after my sons now. They've already tried killing them once. But luckily Chris called me in time, and they didn't have a chance to hurt either one of them. Anyway, the leader of the group now is a teenager. About seventeen. His name is Tony, according to Brian. He has a number of friends that are in league with him. They're all warlocks. But, fortunately, Brian is friends with Tony's little brother, Tommy, a witch." Leo looked down at the ground and sighed, then looked back up at Cole. "That's all I know."

"'That's all'? I'd say that's a lot to be saying 'that's all'," Cole said, smirking. He got up. "Well, thanks for the information, Leo. I'll just be following your sons around for a while, and after that, I'll leave you alone."

Leo quickly got up. "Excuse you? You're going to be following my sons around?"

Cole nodded. "Yeah. How else am I going to get those warlocks?"

"I don't know! But what I do know is that you're not going to be following my sons around!" Leo yelled, grabbing Cole's arm as he started to leave the room.

Cole smiled in surprise. "Leo, it's not like I'm going to hurt them. Besides, wouldn't you want someone there incase the warlocks attack them?"

"Yes, but anybody but you. I don't care if you say that you're not going to hurt them. Because, the fact is, Cole, that I don't trust you. After everything you put us through, I don't have reason to trust you," Leo said, glaring at him.

Chris1 cleared his throat. "Um, am I interrupting something?"

Cole smiled at Chris. "You must be Chris," he said, reaching to put his hand on Chris's shoulder.

Leo quickly cut between Chris and Cole. He glared hard at Cole. "Don't touch him."

"Leo, I wasn't going to hurt him," Cole sighed.

"I don't trust you," Leo said, crossing his arms.

"Okay, I admit that I wasn't the nicest person in the world right before your wives vanquished me, and I wasn't the easiest person to get along with, but I'm not evil. I'm the same man that was there at your wedding. You've have to believe, Leo," Cole pleaded.

"You know, I don't, actually," Leo said, raising his eyebrows.

"Is it so hard to trust someone who wants to protect your sons?" Cole asked, looking desperate.

"Dad, who's he?" Chris asked from behind Leo.

Leo turned to him. "You remember the stories about Cole, right?" Chris nodded. "Well, that's Cole."

"I thought the stories also mentioned the fact that Cole was vanquished?" Chris asked, looking suspiciously over at Cole.

"He was. But, he's back now. Somehow. Anyway, he's set on killing the guys that killed Prue," Leo said, turning back to Cole.

"Let him. They deserve to die. They killed my cousin and I will never forgive them for that," Chris said, crossing his arms.

Leo turned back to Chris. "Yeah, they do. But, Cole's evil. And he wants to follow you and Wyatt around. And I just don't think that's acceptable."

Chris sighed. "Dad, do you realize how over protective you are?"

Leo nodded. "Yes. I do. But I have a right to be, since I'm the father of two boys who are half witch and half white lighter."

Cole smirked. "He has a point, kid."

Chris glared at him. "Don't call me 'kid'. I'm fifteen. I'm a teenager, thank you very much," he said before orbing away.

Leo turned back to Cole. "You know how teenagers are sensitive about that kind of stuff." He cleared his throat. "Anyway, Cole, you cannot follow my sons around until I have proof that you're good."

"Well, then, I'll just have to get you that proof, now won't I? Or I can always just follow your sons around without you knowing it." Cole pretended to think for a moment. "Yeah, you know, I like the second one a lot better," he said before shimmering away.

O.O.O.O.O

Chapter 13! Yay! Now it's bedtime! Yay! Cause it's 3:15 in the morning and I'm struggling to keep my eyes open, much less type. I wanted to give another story another chapter before I updated, but I'll just have to do that when I wake up, now won't I? Anyway, review! Ciao!

Hannah


	14. Betrayal

O.O

Hey, guys! Thanks for all the reviews! This is my last story update of the night and then I'm going to bed! Just hopefully it doesn't take me that long, because it's already 9 past 3! In the morning!

Note: I'm introducing the present Bianca in this chapter. Well, I technically already did, but now it's a big part!

Oh, and remember that Bianca1, Chris1 and Wyatt1 are from the present, and Bianca2, Chris2 and Wyatt2 are from the future! I know it's confusing, but it's the only thing I've got!

And in response to a review, when I wrote the last chapter, I realized that they should have gone after Chris1 all along. Because that would've eliminated both Brian and Chris2 in addition to Chris1. Unfortunately, earlier in the story, I wasn't using my brian. Please forgive me, all!

Anyway, on with the story!

Coping With Two Homes:

Chapter 14: Betrayal

"Wy, do you feel like someone's following us?" Chris1 asked Wyatt1 as they walked around the park the next day.

Wyatt looked around. "Actually, I do."

Bianca1 ran up to them. She smiled. "Hey, guys! What's up?"

"Bianca, I think that you should leave," Chris said, looking around.

Bianca face fell. "Why?"

"Because we're being followed," Wyatt said, sighing. "When will our lives be normal?"

"Unless we give up our powers, and so does everyone else in the family: never," Chris responded. He looked back at Bianca. "Seriously."

Cole appeared next to them. "I'm not evil, so I don't know why it's problem that I'm following you."

"Dad is going to be so pissed," Chris said, shaking his head.

"Well, then you shouldn't tell him," Cole threatened, grabbing Chris's arm.

"Don't touch him!" Wyatt yelled, pushing Cole backwards.

Cole lost his balance and fell on the ground. He looked up at the three. "What? I wasn't going to hurt him."

"I don't give a damn. No one, and I repeat: no one, is allowed to touch my brother like that. Not even my parents. So back off before I get my mother down here to blow your sorry ass up," Wyatt threatened.

Cole got up. "Okay, okay," he said, dusting off his pants. He looked at Wyatt. "Look, I just want to catch, torture, and kill the warlocks that killed your cousin. For your aunt. Because I love her and I think that she deserves some kind of revenge."

Wyatt sighed. "Fine. You can hang with us. Just don't touch my brother ever again. And Bianca, for that matter."

Cole sighed. "Fine. You just can't tell anyone about this."

"Wy, we have to tell Dad. He'd want to know," Chris said, ignoring Cole.

Wyatt turned to Chris. "Chris, this is our chance to get back at those bastards. Don't you want that? They tried to kill you! And they killed Prue!"

"Of course I want that!" Chris yelled back. "I think that they deserve to go to hell! And I know that Cole can help us with that! But I don't want to lie to Dad! Because you know that he'll ask about Cole!"

"Chris, you have to lie! Because he won't let us hang out with Cole! He won't let Cole help us give those assholes what they deserve!" Wyatt yelled back.

"Fine. I won't tell Dad. But I won't participate in this," Chris said before orbing away, Bianca shimmering after him.

"Well, that's one very pissed off white lighter," Cole noted, earning a punch in the face from Wyatt.

O.O

Bianca sighed. "Chris, you're in danger. You know you are. So why don't you want Cole to help you out? He could save your life!"

Chris sighed. "Bianca, I am just not going to work with him. My dad had to have some reason for not trusting him. And I trust his decisions. I trust his instincts."

Bianca sighed. "Fine. Whatever. Just don't come barking to me when the warlocks attack. Because I won't help knowing that Cole can," she said before shimmering away.

O.O

Chris2 sighed as Bianca2 shimmered next to him in the manor's living room. "Go away."

Bianca frowned. "I thought we were friends?"

Chris sighed. "Bianca, now's just not the time," he said, looking sideways at her.

Bianca smiled. "I just have one question."

"Fine. What is it?" Chris asked, rolling his eyes.

Bianca's smile turned to a sly one. "Can we be the kind of friends that date?"

Chris sighed in frustration and looked down at the ground. "Bianca -"

"Chris, I'm serious. I know how much of a mistake it was to divorce you. To let you get away. And I'm not going to let you get away from me again. Because I love you so much. And I'm not giving up without a fight," she said, forcing Chris to look up at her by lifting up his chin.

Chris looked into her eyes. "Bianca, I love you so much, but -"

"No. No 'but's. I know that it'll be hard, but I'm willing to work at it. If we both love each other, we can overcome it," Bianca said before kissing Chris softly. She looked into his eyes again. "Please?"

Chris smiled slightly. "You're really serious about this?"

Bianca smiled and nodded. "I am."

"Well, we can give it a shot. As long as you promise me that I won't get my heart broken again," Chris stated hopefully.

Bianca smiled and nodded. "Of course. I have not intention of doing that this time around," she said before starting to kiss him deeply.

Brian orbed in the hallway and walked into the living room to find Chris and Bianca kissing passionately on the couch and smiled before orbing away again.

O.O

Tony shimmered next to Wyatt.

Cole appeared next to Wyatt and blew up Tony with a fireball.

"Take that, bastard," Wyatt said, smirking.

O.O

Chuck looked up at the screen. "Oh no. We lost Tony." He turned around. "Luke, go tell the bosses that we're not messing with the Halliwells anymore. We don't need more of us dying."

Luke nodded and shimmered away.

Chuck sighed and looked back at the screen. "Poor Tommy. He has no place to go now."

O.O

Brain looked up as Tommy entered his room a few hours later.

"Brian, my brother's dead," Tommy said, tears stains evident on his cheeks. "He was killed by someone in your family."

"Oh, Tommy, I'm so sorry," Brian said, getting off his bed and walking over to Tommy.

"So am I," Tommy said, plunging a knife deep into Brian's stomache.

O.O.O.O.O

I'm so sorry that this chapter's so short! And I'm sorry of how it went! I just wanted to go to bed, but I wanted to update just as much. I promise you that the next chapter will be better! Well, it's 3:45, and I'm going to bed now! Review please! Ciao!

Hannah


	15. Getting Even

O.O

Note: This will be the final chapter for Coping With Two Homes. But I promise a sequel if I get enough reviews.

Thanks for all the reviews that I received! And I'm so, so sorry for the wait! I was under so much stress and so much pressure that I just had to get away from my old stories for a while! But I hope you guys liked my new one! And the one that I just posted today! And I hope that you guys will like the story that I'm going to be posting soon! It's the sequel to The Third Son. Here's the summary:

Summary: Set a few years after The Third Son. After Wyatt, Chris, and Michael had left, everyone thought that having three kids around the house was going to be great! Boy, were they ever wrong . . .

Anyway, on with the story!

Coping With Two Homes:

Chapter 15: Getting Even

Last time, on Coping With Two Homes:

Chris smiled slightly. "You're really serious about this?"

Bianca smiled and nodded. "I am."

"Well, we can give it a shot. As long as you promise me that I won't get my heart broken again," Chris stated hopefully.

Bianca smiled and nodded. "Of course. I have no intention of doing that this time around," she said before starting to kiss him deeply.

O.O

Cole got up. "Look, I just want to catch, torture, and kill the warlocks that killed your cousin. For your aunt. Because I love her and I think that she deserves some kind of revenge."

Wyatt1 sighed. "Fine. You can hang with us. Just don't touch my brother ever again. And Bianca, for that matter."

. . .

"Fine. I won't tell Dad. But I won't participate in this," Chris1 said before orbing away, Bianca1 shimmering after him.

. . .

Tony shimmered next to Wyatt.

Cole appeared next to Wyatt and blew up Tony with a fireball.

"Take that, bastard," Wyatt said, smirking.

O.O

Brain looked up as Tommy entered his room a few hours later.

"Brian, my brother's dead," Tommy said, tears stains evident on his cheeks. "He was killed by someone in your family."

"Oh, Tommy, I'm so sorry," Brian said, getting off his bed and walking over to Tommy.

"So am I," Tommy said, plunging a knife deep into Brian's stomache.

* * *

Tommy watched Brain fall to the floor, clutching his bleeding stomache. He smiled evilly down at his ex-best friend.

"You know what? I take it back. I'm not sorry," he said, smirking wider.

Bianca gasped in pain. "Dad!!"

"Oh, he can't hear you," Tommy said, raising his eyebrows. "So don't even try. That knife had a few different potions on it. In addition to darklighter poison." He took one last good look at Brian and blinked away.

O.O

"Something's wrong with Brian. I can sense it," Chris2 said, breaking away from Bianca2.

"Did he call for you?" Bianca asked, looking concerned.

"No. But I can't shake this feeling," Chris said, looking worried.

Then Chris1 orbed next to the two, looking upset.

"What's wrong?" Bianca asked, looking concerned.

"Wyatt told me not to tell, but he told me not to tell Dad. He never said anything about my future self or my girlfriend's future self," he said, sitting down next to the two.

"What is it?" Bianca asked again.

"Cole's working with Wyatt. To kill the warlocks that are after our family," Chris1 said, looking down at the floor. He looked back up at the two. "Tell Dad for me?"

Chris2 smirked. "Yeah. Just go before Wyatt suspects anything."

Chris1 nodded and orbed away.

"Now, what about Brian?" Bianca asked.

"I still have a bad feeling that something's wrong with him, but I can't sense him," Chris said, groaning in frustration.

"Let's try my place," Bianca said before shimmering there, Chris orbing right behind her.

"Brian?! Brian, are you home?!" Chris called out, looking in the rooms. He walked into Brian's room and sighed. "Where the hell could he be?" He looked around the room and found some blood on the carpet. "Bianca!!!"

Bianca ran in. "What is it?!"

"Look," Chris said, frightened, motioning to the blood on the carpet. "Dad! Wyatt! Aunt Paige! Anyone who can orb here right now!"

The next moment, Leo, Wyatt, and Paige orbed next to him.

"I have a really bad feeling that something's wrong with Brian, but I can't sense him, and there's blood on his carpet," Chris said, getting teary eyed.

Leo knelt down next to Chris and looked at the blood. "It's fresh. He was here not too long ago."

"But, the question is, where'd he go?" Bianca asked, looking around.

"Probably to find someone to heal him," Leo said, looking up at her. "He's not stupid. Whoever hurt him probably put a spell on him so we couldn't hear his calls."

The next moment, Brian orbed into the room, bleeding badly from his stomache, and collapsed next to Wyatt.

Wyatt quickly knelt down next to Brian and flipped him over, trying to heal him. "It - It's not working."

"What do mean it's not working?!" Chris yelled, quickly walking over. "It has to work!"

Leo knelt down next to Wyatt and tried to double the power, but they got nowhere.

"Why isn't he healing?!" Bianca yelled, tears threatening to spill over.

Leo took Chris's hand as Wyatt took Paige's and the four tried to Brian, still coming up short.

Tears started streaming down Chris's face. "No. No, I can't lose him!"

Bianca put her hand to her mouth as the tears started to fall.

"We'll fix this before it's too late, Chris," Leo said, putting his hand on Chris's shoulder.

"It's already too late!" Chris yelled, slapping Leo's hand away.

"We can always bring him back," Wyatt said, looking Chris in the eyes. "You brought Bianca and I back."

"You guys weren't dead! You were erased from existence! It's different, Wyatt! I'll never get my son back!" Chris yelled, tears streaming down his face. "You don't know how hard that is!"

"Chris, I know how you're feeling," Leo said, pulling Chris into a hug.

"Yeah. You 'died' in this time, remember?" Paige said, raising her eyebrows slightly. She thought for a moment. "Although, you came back saying that you only went back to your time to die, but Wyatt saved you to try to kill you himself, and then you escaped back to our time . . ." She smiled at him. "But your father still knows what you're going through."

"I watched Brian grow up! You didn't watch me grow up, Dad! You don't know what this feels like!" Chris yelled, pushing Leo away.

Bianca couldn't take it anymore. She just fell to her knees and started sobbing.

Chris ran over to her, helped her up, and held her close.

Then Piper, Phoebe, and Cole showed up.

"No. Not another one," Phoebe gasped, looking down at Brian, tears starting to fall. "Not a third one."

"Third?" Wyatt asked, looking confused. "Who was the second?"

Then Chris started to disappear, Wyatt's eyes going wide. "Well, I'm just guessing here, but I'm saying it's mini-me."

"We tried calling you, Leo. But it didn't work," Piper said, tears on her face. "He's still has time, but -"

Leo nodded and orbed away. A few seconds later, Chris was back to full power again.

Leo orbed back. "He's okay now. Wyatt's with him."

Piper knelt down next to Brian. "No. He can't be dead. He just can't," she said, tears starting to stream down her face.

Stacey walked in, then gasped when she saw Brian on the floor, obviously dead. She knelt next to him as tears started streaming down her face. "Brian? Brian, wake up. Please. I need you. I . . . I love you so much. Don't leave me. I can't imagine my life without you. Please."

A single tear fell on Brian's wound, causing it to heal itself. Brian opened his eyes slowly.

Tommy blinked next to him. "I knew I felt you come back to life. One of those potions must've healed you if the wound was touched by a tear from your true love. My mother made a lot of those. She always was a fool for love. That's why she's dead now. And I won't stop until you've joined her, Halliwell."

"Or you're dead," Piper said, shrugging. Then she blew up Tommy. "Because that one's a lot more appealing to us."

Chris and Bianca ran over to Brian and knelt down next to him, holding him close.

Brian looked over at Stacey. "If what he said was true, then . . ."

Stacey smiled and kissed Brian deeply.

O.O

Phoebe knelt down next to her daughter's body in her room, tears flowing down her face.

"You know, we buried you back here and didn't tell any of the mortals of your death because we thought that we could bring you back to life. And I know now that we can. Because you were killed by Tony. Tommy's older brother. All I have to do is find your true love. Sounds so hard, and you're only ten, but that's what spells are for," she said, pulling a piece of paper out of her pocket. She wiped a few more tears away. "Hear my cries, hear my plea, bring my daughters true love to thee, so I can bring her back to me. So everything can be put back to it's rightful order. So this boy can always love and adore her."

The next moment, a boy about thirteen years old was standing next to her.

"I know who you are! I've seen you in Paige's class! You're Brett!" Phoebe said, wiping away more of her tears.

"Yeah. Hey, is Prue dead?" Brett asked, looking upset.

"Not if you shed a tear over her wound," Phoebe said, smiling at the boy. She saw that Brett thought she was crazy. "Please. At least try. I need my daughter back. Please."

Brett sighed and forced himself to cry. He knelt next to Prue, letting the tear fall onto her wound.

Prue's wound healed itself at the touch of Brett's tear, and she opened her eyes slowly.

Phoebe smiled and hugged Prue tightly. She looked over at Brett. "Thank you so, so, so much, Brett. You don't know how much this means to me."

O.O

That night, everyone was eating over at the manor, even Brett, because he saved Prue.

Chris2 stood up. "Can I please have everyone's attention?"

Everyone shut up and looked over at Chris.

"Bianca and I have gone through a lot together. A lot of pain. A lot of love. Too much to just throw it all away. And we realized that today. We realized that we loved each other too much to just ignore it. And we're giving it another chance. So," he said, kneeling down in front of Bianca, taking velvet box from his pocket, opening it up to reveal a round cut diamond in a small gold setting, on top of a gold ring, "Bianca, will you marry me . . . Again?"

Bianca2 smiled at Chris as tears came to her eyes. She helped Chris up off the floor. "I love you so much. And I'd love to be your wife a second time."

Chris smiled and slipped the ring on her finger and pulled her close, kissing her deeply.

All the women started clapping a cheering as the men just smile. Well, all the men but Leo and Wyatt2, who were frowning and looked disapproving.

"I thought this day would never come," Brian said, who was sitting down next to his Mom.

Chris pulled Brian off his chair and hugged both his son and his new fiancee closely.

"We'll be a happy family again," Bianca said, smiling at her men.

"The way it should be," Chris said, pulling her closer and kissed her deeply as Brian ducked out from between the two and sat back down next to Stacey.

Leo sighed. "I guess I can accept this. Just because Chris loves her so much." He looked over at Wyatt. "Right?"

Wyatt sighed. "I guess. But right now I'm just happy that Chris and I didn't find an apartment yet."

Leo smiled and hit Wyatt lightly on the arm. "Seriously."

Wyatt smiled. "Of course I can accept it. I love Chris. And Chris loves Bianca. So, I guess I love Bianca, too."

"There's the older brother I know and love," Chris said, smiling, from the other end of the table.

"Yeah, yeah. Just don't get used to it," Wyatt said, rolling his eyes.

Wyatt1 and Chris1 looked at each other for a split second, then rolled their eyes and looked away from each other.

"You two know you love each other," Paige said from across from them.

"Yeah," Chris1 said, rolling his eyes.

"But it doesn't mean that we have to admit it," him and Wyatt1 said in unison.

"Oh, c'mon," Bianca1 said as her and Prue pushed them towards each other. "Just one hug and we promise to leave you alone."

"Hey, that doesn't sound like a bad idea," Bianca2 said, smiling at Chris2.

Chris2 smiled back and orbed next to Wyatt2, hugging him tightly from behind. "Of course I'll hug my older brother. I love Wy."

"I love you, too, Chris," Wyatt said, smiling and rolling his eyes while patting Chris on the arm. "Now get off me."

"Touchy, touchy," Chris said, letting go of his brother and orbing back next to Bianca.

"See? It's not hard. Now hug each other," Bianca1 said, crossing her arms.

"But -" Wyatt1 started.

"Oh, stop being a baby and show your little brother how much you love him," Wyatt2 said, crossing his arms.

"Like you're much better," Chris2 said, raising his eyebrows.

Wyatt2 rolled his eyes and orbed next to Chris, hugging him tightly. They let go of each other and faced Wyatt1 and Chris1, who were crossing their arms.

"Oh, c'mon! You two have to admit it eventually!" Chris2 yelled, shaking his head in disbelief.

"Eventually is not now," Wyatt1 said, raising his eyebrows.

"Oh, c'mon, Wyatt. Your brother almost died today. Doesn't that mean anything?" Paige asked, raising her eyebrows.

"Hey, Aunt Paige, will you switch seats with me?" Wyatt2 asked, facing her.

Paige was sitting in the seat next to Chris and quickly orbed into the seat next to Leo and Cole. "Hi."

Wyatt2 sat down in her spot and raised his eyebrows over at Wyatt1.

Wyatt1 sighed and finally gave in, pulling his little brother close.

"Now tell each other how much you love one another," Phoebe said, smiling.

"Stop torturing my sons," Leo said, rolling his eyes. "They're fine the way they are."

"Yeah. It's not my Dad's fault that Uncle Wyatt didn't love him when they were teenagers," Brian said seriously.

"Ha ha," Wyatt2 said, getting up and hitting Brian on the shoulder.

"Dad, Uncle Wyatt's abusing me!" Brian whined, joking around.

"Wyatt, stop abusing my son," Chris2 said seriously. Then he broke into a smile.

"There's a lot of love in this room," Phoebe said, smiling. "And for once I'm not being sarcastic. I love it."

"Yeah. And I can't stand it," Wyatt1 said, getting out of his chair and starting to walk out of the room.

"Sit your butt back down in that chair!" Leo said, knitting his brow. "This is a family night, and since you are still part of this family, you have to stay in this room."

Wyatt1 sighed and sat down next to Chris1. "Fine. Whatever."

The doorbell rang and Paige went to answer it. She opened the door. "Jason? Richard? What are you two doing here?"

"Well, Jason and I have been talking, Paige," Richard said, stepping into the hallway, Jason following him. "And we decided that even through all these years, we still love you and Phoebe. And we're not going to let you guys get away as easily as we did before."

Paige smiled. "Hey, Leo, Piper! Do you guys mind if we have two more people over for dinner?!" she yelled, not taking her eyes off Richard.

"Sure! Bring them in!" Piper yelled back.

Paige smiled wider. "Right this way," she said, leading them into the dining room.

"Daddy!" Prue yelled in excitement, running over to Jason and hugging him tightly.

"Richard. Jason. What a pleasant surprise," Piper said, smiling. "Please, conjure up some chairs and join us. There's plenty."

Richard conjured up himself a seat next to Paige and Jason a seat between Phoebe and Prue, as sat down smiling.

"Hey. We haven't seen you two around here in years," Chris2 said, smiling.

"We're one big happy family again. The way it should be," Phoebe said, looking around at the other fifteen people in the room, smiling.

O.O.O.O.O

I hope that was a good ending. Sorry that it just went on and on. I was half asleep, and was writing whatever came to mind. I stayed up all night last night, and I started writing the last section at about 4:30.

Anyway, I think I counted right. There's sixteen people in that room. Leo, Piper, Chris1, Wyatt1, Chris2, Wyatt2, Bianca1, Bianca2, Brian, Stacey, Jason, Phoebe, Prue, Brett, Richard, and Paige. That's all, right? If I forgot someone, please, please tell me! Because my brain hurts!

Remember, this is the last chapter. You want a sequel, I want some reviews. Hint, hint.

Anyway, review please! Ciao!

Hannah


End file.
